The Forgotten Healing Of The Heart
by Serenity-X-Garrus
Summary: AU(Alternative Universe): Long ago, there was a war of mystical creatures. No one remembers why it started. Man's greed perhaps. Power. The underworld grew, stepping on bones of those who gave their lives to save the rest of us. Then I ask, what is there left to save?
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Healing of The Heart

Prologue

" _War. War never changes. "_

 _-Fallout 3 Intro_

Red. The color of blood. Swirled within the glass. The smell was magnificent. The taste, just as exquisite. Eyes like the color of the moon gleamed within the darkness.

"You know this isn't up for debate."

The eyes only stared.

"The goddess have -"

"Made a mistake."

It was soft. Filled with malice. Dripping with hate.

He frowned.

"We will not abandon tradition for your selfish desires, Desmond."

The rim of the glass touched his lips. The red liquid caressing his throat. Like the soft touch of silk.

Placing the cup on the nearby table he sighed.

The moonlight eyes closed for a moment before opening again. The owner of the eyes stood to full height. He was no more than six feet tall.

"Name your price," he smirked.

"You cannot buy the crown, Desmond and you _cannot_ buy my queen!" The man, Desmond was talking to, roared.

Desmond looked at his left hand's nails. The other placed inside his pants pocket.

"Pity." He sighed deeply before he stretched his arm towards the man.

The man elevated, gasping for air.

He had not touch the man. His hand did the motion to squeeze. Watching with glee, Desmond did, as the life of the other man was slipping.

The man clawed, kicked, struggled, gasping to be released.

Desmond stood in front of the man. He bent forward. His lips close to his ear.

"The goddess made a mistake. Your life for the crown." He laughed cruelly. "Don't worry Souichi, she will be…," he paused to lick his lips. "Well taken care of."

Souichi eyes widen at the implication. He struggled to get free but it was all for nothing. Desmond snapped his fingers and a crunch soon followed. Souichi laid in a pool of blood.

Desmond only smirked in victory as he walked away and closed the door softly behind him.

His steps echoed loudly as he walked down the long hall until he finally reached his destination.

"Father?"

Silver eyes blinked rapidly to focus on him as the door opened.

"Don't worry my son. You will have everything." Desmond only smiled as he approached his son's bed and tucked him in.

"Promise?"

Desmond nodded and gave him a kiss on his silvery hair.

"I promise."

* * *

 **I don't own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

A new story. Keeping myself going here. Let me know what you think.

-SerenityxGarrus


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mau

Chapter One: The Mau

" _Only mothers can think of the future_ _–_ _because they give birth to it in their children."_

 _-Maxim Gorky_

The queen gave one last push and released a sigh of relief. Red maroon eyes sparkled with glee as she cooed at the new addition to the royal family. The queen's crystal eyes shimmered with happy tears. She made a grunting sound to catch the woman's attention.

The woman in question looked up and smiled as she approached the queen with her new bundle of joy. She laid the baby cub within her mother's arms. Immediately the queen went to clean her new child. The woman with the red maroon eyes watched with such tenderness. If one was watching her, they would be shocked to see this maternal soft side of her.

The queen licked every inch of her child's soft, silky, silver fur. The way she was licking her child, one would think it was beautiful, but the queen needed a questioned answered. Her kingdom depended on this answer. Once she was finished she stared hard at her child.

' _Another girl Luna. It seems women are only born to the royal family.'_

The queen spoke telepathically since she was transformed into a giant cat. Her race were known as Mau. The Mau race were an elegant, agile, graceful race. They were humans that were able to shapeshift into a cat. When transformed, they couldn't speak and talked through their mind. This was called the Maulink. The crescent moon on their forehead helped them communicate through their Maulink but only women had the mark. Men were able to communicate if they were accepted within the pride of the women. Women were the main providers of their race. Only queens ruled not kings.

Luna tilted her head to the side, inspecting the child carefully.

"Just give it a second, your grace."

The queen shot her a glare.

' _Luna, you can call me Selenia when we are alone. We have been best friends since cubs! We talked about this!'_ Her voice had a hiss to it.

Luna winced but smiled.

"As you wish, Selenia."

The queen huffed and looked at the cub. They were waiting to see if she would be the next in line to rule when she was long gone. Mau's only lived for five thousand years. It was the price to pay that the moon goddess – Selene – gave to them, in exchange to have a magical power that _only_ the female royal who would take the throne, would wield.

Suddenly the crescent moon showed on the cub's forehead. It glowed too bright that both the women had to closed their eyes. Once it was over, the crescent moon was glowing softly. That was the signal they needed.

' _Today is a day for joy Luna!'_

The queen beamed at her, showing her sharp teeth. Luna returned her enthusiasm and ran out the cave. Her long curly purple locks bouncing in every step she took. She skidded to a stop. A man with gold blonde hair was pacing back and forth while a child with the same hair color was jumping excitedly on a rock she was perched on.

Luna cleared her throat and the man turned to look at her anxiously. He was six feet tall, with cornflower blue eyes. His hair shone brightly in the moonlight. It reminded her of sunflowers. He was slightly tan, was muscular in all the right places and very strong. But despite his handsome looks, his charming, carefree personality, he was smaller than the queen in his transformation. Men were small compared to women in their Mau form.

"Mama Luna! Is it here?!"

The child with the same sunflower gold hair ran to her. She hugged Luna's leg as she looked at her with big excited eyes. She had the same color of eyes as the man and the same tan skin color, hinting their connection as father and daughter.

Luna beamed at the both of them and gestured for them to follow her. Instead of walking, all three of them ran inside the cave that held the new born cub and her mother.

They all stopped as the cub's forehead glowed and the mother looked at her Maumate/Husband with sweet loving eyes.

When a Mau has found their mate, they meld in a spiritual way and are known as Maumates. Only the queen can bless the couple if the king sees their Maumate link is strong.

The queen's silver fur glowed softly from the soft beam of moonlight that entered the cave. The man always fell deeper in love with her and found her the most beautiful when she was exposed to the moonlight. She gestured with her head to her Maumate and daughter.

The girl squealed in delight to see her newborn sister. At her squeal the cub stirred from its slumber and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy! She's waking up!"

' _Mina dear. Keep your voice down.'_

"Sorry Mommy. I'm just so excited! I have a little sister!"

The girl squealed again and this time the cub opened her eyes fully.

Everyone held their breath for her reaction. The cub looked at the girl who squealed and meowed softly at her. Her eyes shining excitedly. Next she looked at her mother and then her father. The cub had the same silver fur and same clear sky blue eyes like the queen.

They all released their breath. The man approached his wife and picked up the cub. The cub instantly purred and snuggled further into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and held the cub at arms length.

"What are you going to name her?" The man asked as he cradled his daughter and used his hand in a playful gestured as the cub reached for his hands, like playing with a yarn ball.

' _I don't know Izar. What would you name her? You named Mina.'_

Izar looked at his newborn and smiled.

"How about, Serenity?"

"How fitting." Luna said as she approached Izar, her king.

Izar was the king of the Mau race. He is a special kind of Mau and these kinds of Mau's are only born to the queen. He has the ability to see the strings of Maumates. He was also a daylight walker. Mau's were nocturnal creatures and had a sharper eyesight like every cat. It was rare but not uncommon to have Mau's who were daylight walkers. As a male he was strong as only males can have that strength.

"Serenity." Repeated Mina. She beamed at her father and squealed in delight.

Izar chuckled and looked at his newborn, Serenity. She was sleeping peacefully again. So serene. So was her name. He brought her back to his wife. She nuzzled his hand as he petted her. Mina transformed and soon her father followed her example.

Mina nestled into her mother's embrace and snuggled next to Serenity. She took a deep breath and sighed as she fell asleep. Luna smiled softly and walked away quietly, as to not interrupt the joyous family. She had to tell their people about the new born.

Izar licked his wife's face and butted his face with hers softly. She laid her head down and soon fell asleep from the exhaustion of having a child. She could have had Serenity as a human, but her people hardly ever changed forms, she didn't see the point. Pain rarely shot through her in her Mau form. It was fitting to have her cub that way.

Soon Izar fell asleep after looking at the moon from the opening at the ceiling of their cave. He silently thanked the moon goddess for everything she provided for him, his family and his people.

* * *

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Lycans

Chapter Two: The Lycans

" _Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up."_

 _-Anne Lamott_

" **The Mau's don't have a weakness but they can be harmed. In Mau form they can withstand harsh punishment. If bitten, they have to slumber for 24 hours before the venom can burn out completely from their system. If beaten harshly, they cannot de-transform to heal faster on their human form due to exhaustion and could possibly die."**

Midnight blue eyes re-read the paragraph. The eyes sparkled with such intelligence and intrigue, one would think the carrier of these eyes was a scholar. The eyes roamed the next page and scuffed.

" **The women are bigger than that of the males. Only queens can command their people as Mau** **'** **s are known more to be of a woman race than males. Females only carry the crescent moon not males."**

"Why are you scuffing Endy?"

Midnight blue eyes looked up from the book. He looked straight at violet eyes that held such fire in them when they were angry. A strong will and spirit behind those violet embers.

"I was just reading a paragraph of the Mau race, Rei."

"Really? What does it say?"

Rei ran and sat down next to him. Eager to learn as ever about everything. It was such of the young to be so curious of the world. Endy re-read the paragraph to her and closed the book.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Indeed. Though I cannot see a queen rule… males have always ruled in our race."

Rei scuffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. For a child, she seemed to disagree with a lot of their culture.

"I don't see what is so wrong with that. At _least_ the men respect their women." Rei snapped. Her chubby cheeks growing red with anger.

"And we don't dear?"

Endy and Rei looked at the door.

"DADDY!" Squealed Rei as she ran to her father at the door.

"Father!"Putting the book down, Endy ran to his father at the door.

Their father picked up his daughter and ruffled his son's hair. They both had his black raven hair. Rei had a purple tint to her hair when the light would shine in the right angle. It matched her blazing violet eyes.

Endy's hair, in the right light, would twinkle. It look like stars were in his hair.

The man chuckled. "I see you are still, _fascinated_ as ever to learn of the Mau race," he put down Rei and looked at his son.

"They are an interesting race. Its unfortunate that they are extinct."

"True. I remember their queen. Very fair and just," he had a far away look in his eye. The same color as Rei.

"You _met_ her?" Endy's eyes widen in awe.

"Yes he did Endymion. She was quite enchanting."

"Hello mother," his eyes turned to look at her. Same colored eyes as his stared at him with amusement.

She had curly, fiery red hair and tan skin color.

"Mommy! You met them too?" Rei ran to her mother.

"Yes I have," her smile vanished to be replaced with a sad frown.

"You must have been close," commented Endymion.

"Rosalie and I have been friends with Selenia and Izar, their queen and king, for as long as we can remember," said his father as he led them to the couch where Endymion was earlier sitting, reading his book.

"Selenia, their queen, and I were friends. She would come and visit with their daughter, Mina," the queen threaded her fingers through Rei's hair as she snuggled in her mother's embrace.

"I don't ever remember seeing them," Endymion frowned. A thoughtful expression.

"Because you were still but a pup. A newborn," his father ruffled his hair.

"Lucian, remember the time when you tripped the queen and she fell into the lake?" Rosalie started to laugh.

"Cats naturally hate water. The Mau race are no different. She growled at me," Lucian laughed along with his wife.

"I wish I would have met them," Endymion smiled hearing his parents laughter.

"She would hold you and cradle you. Sometimes, Rosalie would get highly upset because you fell instantly asleep when Selenia held you."

Rosalie scuffed. "I used to call you a traitor," she giggled. "I would do the same with Mina. I loved that child."

"HEY! You love me more right?!" Rei pouted.

"Mina was the reason I wanted another child and hoped to the spirits and the moon goddess that I have a daughter, and poof, here you are! So of course I love you more!" Rosalie hugged her daughter fiercely. Rei returning it just as strong.

"What about the king?" Endymion looked at his father.

"He was a fierce man. He had a talent like no other. Why, he showed some of our soldiers how to fight. He taught Malachite's father more of the way they would fight and let me tell you, their tactics have worked and still continue to work. That's why so many still come back from the war," his eyes held that far away look again.

"For such a magnificent race, it's hard to believe they are long gone," Endymion voiced sadly.

Lucian tensed and got up, walking towards the window. He put an arm up on the wall as he leaned on the window, looking up at the moon. The moon seemed to dim in its shine these past few centuries. His eyes held such sadness, such sorrow.

"Its my fault…" his hands balled into fists.

"Lucian… no it's not love," Rosalie put Rei next to Endymion and went to her husband.

Endymion looked at his parents. He hoped one day he would find true love like them. They had a bond called The Sacred Imprint. A sacred bond of imprinting and a melding of minds and souls. Every wolf had a mate. A mate was something that was to be treasured. Female's in the Lycan race were dwindling. To find a mate within the pack was something to celebrate.

"What do you mean father?" Asked Endymion as he held Rei.

"I let them down. The Accursed massacred them. They never stood a chance," he whispered the last part.

"We received word of their... "Rosalie swallowed. "Demise, too late. They didn't see it coming and were unprepared…" Rosalie added as she rubbed her husband's back, in show of comfort.

"Everyone died… including Selenia and Izar… and by the looks of the two cubs near them… Mina died and a newborn cub, probably not even a day or two old…"

Endymion's eyes widen and held tightly to his sister. He looked down to see Rei looking at him with such sadness. She was ready to cry from the sad story. Lucian turned around and had a small, sad smile.

"Come. Let's tuck you both in."

Rosalie smiled as well and the whole family transformed into giant wolves. Rosalie was a fiery red wolf, Lucian was an all black wolf with silver streaks from old age, Endymion was an all black wolf, and Rei was an all black wolf with violet streaks.

The color of the wolves come from the hair color they have as humans.

Rosalie laid down and Endymion snuggled in front of her. Lucian soon followed and Rei snuggled into his embrace. The two parents licked their children and butted their heads softly. It was an equivalent to saying 'I love you'. Endymion looked at his parents. His father was bigger and looked stronger. His mother was a size smaller and not as strong looking, but never let looks deceive you, as his mother told him once. She was strong in her own right. Her temper was the same as Rei's.

Soon Endymion and Rei fell asleep. Rosalie and Lucian looked tenderly at their children before they both looked at each other.

' _I love you Rosalie. I leave tomorrow. Please take care of yourself and our children.'_

He communicated through their Mind-speak. A mind link, wolves used in their wolf form. Only kings or the "Alpha" can command their people through something called Mind-speak where they are able to telepathically speak with everyone.

' _You know I will. You better come back!'_ She hissed.

She heard him chuckle in her mind.

' _I rather die than not see you ever again my sweet.'_

She softly huffed and laid her head on her son, keeping him warm. Lucian snuggled closely and laid his head on top of his little girl's form to keep her warm.

He really hoped to Gaia and the moon goddess, Selene, that he would come back from the dangers of war. He hardly got to be with them since the peace treaty was signed five centuries ago. He had to go to war and attend meeting after meeting in the new world. He sighed in dread. He didn't want to wake up. In fact he didn't want tomorrow to come.

He looked at nothing in particular but looking around the room of his children, steeled his resolve. He was fighting for his people and for peace but most of all for a future his children can grow up and find happiness the way he did with his mate/wife. With that thought, he soon fell asleep, relishing in the only time he was with his family.

* * *

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Akashan

Chapter three: The Akashan

" _Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war."_

 _-Donald Trump_

Ice blue eyes glared at the mirror in front of her. A snap of a pencil echoed throughout the huge room.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes my liege. He retreated before we got there. He has once again gained the upper hand," reported the man in the mirror.

"Damnation! Regroup. I want every Akashan to be on the lookout and report to me when there is news!" She hissed.

The mirror went black and showed her reflection. She sighed as she looked at herself. She was a beautiful woman with long curly purple hair. In the moonlight it looked like a dark blue making her ice blue, cat eyes glow. Her pale white skin was a stark contrast making her red lips brighter.

"Mommy, would you play with me?"

The woman turned to look at the child. Hotaru, such a young vampire. After her father died, she gave birth to her alone. She looked just like her except for the her lovely shade of purple eyes. Her hair was straight not curly and had a purple tint to it.

She glared at her child. She was in her war room. A place not for a child to be.

"Hotaru, go find Trista to play with you. I am busy," she lightly snapped.

Hotaru looked down and nodded, "Yes momma."

Hotaru walked away clearly upset. She only went two doors down and knocked on the deep forest green door. The door opened revealing a young woman in her mid teens. She had dark forest green hair. Magenta eyes. Her skin was tan, not pale like most vampires. Her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years.

Trista smiled at the child. But it wasn't one of happiness. It was sadness. Sadness that her queen, Nehelenia, wouldn't play with her own child.

"Would you play with me?" Hotaru looked on the brink of tears.

"Of course Hotaru. Come inside," Trista opened the door wider for Hotaru to come inside.

Hotaru went inside and turned around to look at her friend. But the way she looked at Trista she knew she was watching something. Something no child should see.

"What do you see Hotaru?"

"The suffering of the moment of destruction. The guide to death, will lead the world of silence and nothingness!"

Hotaru shook her head and clutched it in pain.

"Its alright Hotaru. Here. Lets sleep."

Hotaru had a natural gift like many of the Akashan race. They have been blessed by the moon goddess Selene and the underworld goddess Hecate, the ability to teleport across short or long distances. They could walk in the sun but with a shade of sorts to hide them from direct sunlight.

They don't burn and die from the sun but they do get severe burns and feel very exhausted in direct sunlight which makes them delirious and dangerous in the mortal world. They have faster regenerating abilities than the Mau's in their human form, but not faster than that of a Lycan in their wolf form.

As Trista tucked in a tired Hotaru in her bed, a soft knock was heard. She didn't need to say enter for which the person decided to do that on their own.

"How is she?"

Magenta eyes looked at forest green eyes full of concern for their vampire princess.

"She is tired. She had another vision."

Trista turned to look at Hotaru again. Sadness was all she felt and sorry for the young princess.

"Poor child. She has a lot to live up to…"

Trista nodded and looked at the woman.

"Why are you here Prisma? I would have thought you would be spending moments with your Bloodmate."

Bloodmates. The Akashan have something akin to a Maumate or Imprinting and its called The Blood Oath. The Blood Oath occurs when after two bloodmates are in a sexual meeting of the flesh. They bite each other on the neck and suck blood from each other. They have to find the will to stop or risk bleeding their mate dry which leads to death. A Blood Oath is a battle of wills and a mental link establishes as both have to be of one mind.

"He is rather busy and I… felt, her disturbance," Prisma grimaced.

"I see. So you can also feel her emotions?" Trista turned to look at Hotaru's peaceful sleep.

"It's hard not to. She is our princess."

Prisma walked towards the bed and sat down at the edge rubbing the young princess' back. She was so young and already she had a hold of half their coven wrapped around her little pale finger. All she had to do was snap her fingers and they would give their blood to her to survive. Her father would have been proud.

The two women looked at each other. A silent agreement to watch over her, despite their disagreements in many things, one thing they could agree on. At the rate Hotaru was having these visions, it won't be soon before she too becomes a target of war.

* * *

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

I want to say thank you to Camellia May who reviewed this story and favorite it. I'm glad you are enjoying it. It brought me complete joy and thanks to your review it made my day a whole lot brighter. So thank you.

To those who are shy to leave a review, I have to says WOW. Just WOW. So many of you read my story, I saw the numbers grow and I couldn't believe it! Thank you so much!

-SerenityxGarrus


	5. Chapter 4 - Boys

Chapter 4: Boys

 _Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light._

 _-Helen Keller_

"Again."

He grunted. Exhaustion catching up to him.

"Again."

He sighed in agitation and hit as hard as he could.

"Really Malachite!" The trainer snapped. "That's the best you got?"

Malachite sighed deeply. Trying his hardest to reel in his anger.

"You were up with the King's son last night weren't you?"

"Yes, Ser."

"Your father would not be pleased."

Malachite only shook his head. What was the point in telling him he was sorry? All he would do is shake his head and mumble how the greatest general to ever be born to their clan has an unworthy son. He was tired of being compared to the insufferable man.

Malachite only glared at the snow.

"Lets go again. This time, bend your elbows. Feel your swings."

Malachite groaned softly and prepared himself.

"Ser Loyd. I think that is enough. Wouldn't you agree? He's only a boy."

Malachite sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

He turned to look at the warm midnight blue eyes of queen Rosalie. Her fiery red hair was down with big curls touching her waist. She carried a tall glass of water. He was parched from practice.

"My lady." Lloyd bowed. "Forgive me, but I was given specific instruction by his father to train him in his absence."

Rosalie didn't take her eyes off of Malachite as she gestured to him to take the cup with a slight raise to it.

"You were a young man once, Lloyd. I'm sure you remember play times and being around friends?"

She said as she watched Malachite approach her slowly and cautiously until he was in front of her and bowed taking the water from her.

As much as he wanted to down the water quickly, he sipped it slowly like a decent boy. He was in the presence of the queen. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He didn't want that to go to his father.

"Of course my lady. But I -"

"If Joseph has a problem, please direct him to me." She smiled as Malachite stopped drinking.

"Besides, your wife is waiting for you."

Lloyd's mouth open and closed. Unable to get anything out.

"You would have heard the call, had you not tortured the poor boy."

Her eyes finally looked at Lloyd with a smirk.

Lloyd bowed and immediately ran. Rosalie laughed and turned to Malachite as he held the now half cup of water. It shook in his hand. She knew why. And Joseph was going to hear about it.

"I know Mal. He is here. It's time to see him."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly to show comfort.

Malachite only nodded. The drink forgotten in his hand.

0-0-0-0

"Hurry you slowpoke!"

Sharp, eager eyes looked at every corner as he turned down the hallway.

"Wait for me Endy!" Cried Rei.

Endymion only turned for a second to looked at her only to collide with someone.

"Endymion! How many times am I going to tell you, no running inside the house?!"

Endymion groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sorry mom. Didn't see you there."

"I wish you behaved yourself. Like Malachite. See."

She gestured to Malachite as he only bowed to Endymion.

"I told him to wait mommy. He's stubborn." Rei said with a cross to her arms.

Rosalie only sighed.

"Come on. Its dinner time and we should not keep your father waiting."

Endymion only rolled his eyes at both the comparison and his father and his stupid dinner.

"Hey Mal." Endymion whispered as he walked behind his mother and beside him.

"Hey. Sorry about that."

Endymion only shook his head.

"I'm used to it. I don't care."

Malachite knew that Endymion only said that to keep himself guarded. He knew that those comparisons hurt. He felt as though he was the perfect prince. And Rei could do no wrong. And that's why they were so close. Almost like brothers. He was always compared to his father. How he was incompetent and how a magnificent General of their time end up with him. He was suppose to take over his place once he died. If the beast didn't get to him first.

The doors opened to the grand room and all three sighed. They were not looking forward to this evening at all.

"They were headed west. I'm guessing they got something big in that direction."

"Hmm. The new world. Yes. I can see why. They have a vast new space. We must go there immediately."

"Boys, Boys!"

Joseph and Lucian looked up at Rosalie as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"I'm sorry love -"

"No sorry! You promised, Lucian. No talking about war during my dinners. Now sit." She growled.

Lucian only chuckled and shook his head. Joseph cleared his throat and looked behind her. Ice blue eyes that mirrored his own looked back at him with darkness.

"Boy." He greeted to his own son before he bowed to Endymion and Rei.

"General." Malachite replied.

"Joseph." Rosalie snapped.

Joseph turned to the queen taking a breath to keep his agitation in check.

"That _boy_ has a name. And he is your son. Address him as such."

"Forgive me, my queen, but it is of no concern how I address…" He stopped himself and looked at his son as he wouldn't look at him. He was staring at the floor.

"Excuse me." Joseph turned around and walked away, leaving Rosalie to swallow the remainder of her word lest she make a scene.

"Rose." Lucian warned.

"No, Lucian. He needs to acknowledge his son. He is no stranger. Its not his fault."

"Rose." Lucian hissed as his eyes darted between her and Malachite.

She turned around only to see Malachite start to shake.

"Mal… I'm sor-"

Malachite ran out the room and into the hall with tears streaming his cheeks.

Rosalie sighed and looked at her children. Endymion had a silent glare before he left to find Malachite.

"That wasn't very nice mom." Rei commented as she too walked away but in the direction of the food banquet to grab a plate.

"You need to be careful what you say around him Rose."

"I know, Lucian. I just don't want to see him so sad anymore. It wasn't his fault his mother died giving birth to him." She sighed sadly as she sat at her proper place beside her husband.

Lucian only sighed and cleared his throat and banged his cup with a spoon to get the room's occupants attention.

"A toast to those who had fallen because of this war." He said as he raised his glass.

"To the fallen." The room's occupants cheered as they too raised their glass and drank its contents.

0-0-0-0

"That's so stupid Jed!"

"Not as stupid as your idea Neph!"

"I think both of you are stupid." Zoi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says the genius." Jadeite laughed.

Zoisite rolled his eyes and sat down between them.

"Lets think of a new plan then and then -"

"Mal! Stop!"

The three turned their head to the voice and waited to see what the commotion was about.

Malachite stopped running and fell on his knees. Sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry Mal. My mother -"

"No." Malachite shook his head. "No matter how many times she says it, it _is_ my fault. If I wasn't born she would be alive." He sobbed as he looked at his prince.

"That's not true. You're my best friend. A brother. If you were not here, I would only have Rei. Yuck." Endymion made a face that made Malachite laugh with a sob that soon followed.

Endymion smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its going to be ok. I promise."

Malachite smiled and placed his hand on top of his.

"What happened?"

"Jed, Neph, Zoi! How long have you guys been there?" Endymion said with alarm.

"Long enough. Its cool though. We all feel the same way. We probably wouldn't be friends had it not been for you Mal." Said Jadeite with a soft smile.

"We were about to play tag. Come on." Zoisite gestured for them to follow.

Endymion held his hand out for Malachite to take it. Malachite grabbed his hand and with his held, hauled him up. He cleaned his face with the edge of his shirt and followed Zoisite.

"And it's not your fault." Nephrite whispered beside him. "Its life. Your father has to get over it at some point."

Malachite only closed his eyes. He felt truly blessed to have amazing friends. Even if his father treated him wrong. He always had their friendship to make it through the day.

* * *

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

To Immortal Sailor Cosmos - I hope you stick around.


	6. Chapter 5 - My Friend's Light

Chapter Five: My friend's Light

 _Summer has filled her veins with light and her heart is washed with noon._

 _-C. Day Lewis_

"MOTHER! FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" The girl screamed into the snow white field.

She ran, her dark brown hair swished from her ponytail as she ran faster trying to locate her parents.

"MOM! DAD!" She screamed again. Her throat protesting the strain she was using to scream.

Silence was the reply. Tears ran down her soft, tan, heart shaped face.

"Please… come back…" She hoarsely whispered.

Through her blur, she misstep and fell on her face. Scraping her knees and hands. She cried harder as she got up and tried to keep going. Pain shot through her knees and she fell again. She curved into a ball as she cried, calling to her parents to come back.

She could barely see around her as the moon had a dim shine. The night was unforgivably cold. Snow fell on her, freezing her tears making them feel like needles pricking her cheeks. She was lost within the forest. Out of pain in her body and heart she fell unconscious. Succumbing to the darkness that sleep was calling to her.

0-0-0-0

"Mama Luna! Can I go play with the snow?!"

A child squealed with delight, just thinking of being outside.

Luna looked at her sternly before her eyes soften and sighed.

' _How could I say no to that?'_ She mused in her mind.

"Its _in_ the snow sweetheart but alright. But you have to be around where I can see you. Do you understand?"

The child nodded enthusiastically. She ran outside. Her white snow dress trailing behind her.

"I'll be back Mama Luna!" She yelled with glee as she closed the door behind her with a loud bang.

Luna shook her head in amusement. She turned around and continued to cut the vegetables that were going to be put into a stew.

' _Keep a look out for her would you Artemis?'_ She mentally ordered to her Maumate.

' _Already on it, Dear.'_

He chuckle in her mind.

The child was oblivious to the man watching her as she bounced happily around the area. She ran ahead towards the open field with untouched snow when she heard something that made her stop running. Her ears perked at the sound and closed her eyes to listen. It sounded like someone was crying. She opened her eyes and immediately ran in the direction the noises came from.

She came to a lake. In the distance was the mountains and the moon shining dimly behind the mountains. She looked to the side where a willow tree was hiding the very thing that was making the noise. She approached the willow tree and almost broke at the sight before her.

"Why are you crying?" She asked the person in front of her.

The child that was crying looked at her sharply. She was sitting under the tree with her knees up to her chest.

"Go away! Leave me alone." She sobbed.

The child was hurt by her words but she was heartbroken to see her crying.

' _I cant leave her here alone...'_

"Why are you crying?" She tried again.

She sat next to the girl and placed a small hand on top of the girl's scabby knee. The girl stopped crying and looked at the small child. She had silver hair like the moon and bright crystal eyes that reminded her of the sky during clear sunny days. Her skin reminded her of clouds but the touch was soft as silk.

The girl sniffed as she looked at the child's eyes. They instantly calmed her.

"My parents, left me…" She whispered brokenly.

A small gasp escaped the child's tiny lips. She pouted and hugged the girl. The girl was shocked by the warmth and the way she jumped on her. It was a moment before she returned the embrace.

"Don't worry. I will be here with you until they come back." The child said as she held her at arm's length.

She gave the crying girl a big smile. The girl giggled followed by a sigh.

"My name's Serenity. Whats yours?" Her eyes bright and excited that she made a friend.

"Lita."

"Well Lita, come on!"

Serenity got up and tugged on Lita's green sweater.

"Where are we going?" She got up to follow her.

"Mama Luna is making her delicious stew! It will make you feel better!" Serenity beamed at her.

Lita instantly perked up and smiled at the child. Soon they were deep within the forest that none dared venture. It was said that once you venture within, you never come back. It was a good myth to keep people away from harming the occupants that lived within the forest.

"Mama Luna!" Yelled Serenity.

"You don't have to yell Serenity." Luna was waiting for her to return. Artemis already told her what was going on.

Luna looked at the girl closely. Her sweater was ripped and her knees and hands were scrapped. Her face was bruised under her chin and had scratches on her cheeks. Suddenly she felt sorry for the child.

"I see you brought a guest." Luna said as she stood by the entrance way of the kitchen.

"No guest Mama Luna! Shes my friend." Serenity beamed at her as she grabbed Lita's hand.

"Hello, I'm Luna but the children call me Mama Luna and you are?"

"Lita." She said softly. She felt uncomfortable under the woman's scrutiny.

"Hello Lita and welcome to our home. Would you like me to heal those wounds? And perhaps you are hungry?"

Lita looked at Luna. She had a small soft smile that reached her eyes. Lita instantly relaxed and nodded.

"Yay! Mama Luna, I want Lita to sit with me!" Serenity jumped up and down with delight.

"Alright Serenity. Calm down." She giggled as she grabbed a a jar with green goo inside.

"Come Lita." Luna extended her hand to her.

Lita hesitantly took it and followed Luna to the living room where she sat on a couch and addressed her wounds. Lita would wince but wouldn't voice her pain.

"Mama Luna! You're hurting her!" Yelled Serenity as she ran to Lita and took away Luna's hand.

"Serenity, I have to clean those wounds. I'm not hurting her. They hurt because they have been infected." She said gently.

"nfeted?" She tried to repeat.

"Yes. If I don't heal them, she could get very sick."

"Oh no! Mama Luna, help her!" Serenity put Luna's hand back on the wounds she was cleaning.

Luna sighed as she cleaned Lita's wounds. Serenity rubbed Lita's back to make her feel better. Luna went to grab a fresh pair of clothes for the child. For a girl, she was very tall. She was probably no more than ten. Luna served them supper and tucked the girls in. She saw how Serenity got out of her bed and snuggled with Lita.

Lita gladly welcomed the warmth of another person.

' _Poor child… what shall we do with her? she is an Akashan...'_ Artemis said through their link as he stared at his Maumate with sadness in his blue eyes.

Artemis had snow white hair that reached his back. His skin was white like the snow, which he easily loved to blend into. He was wearing a white and silver pants suit. Making his blue eyes sparkle.

' _Honestly I don't know… She is only a child and Serenity already has taken a shine to her… I don't wish to sadden her.'_ Luna's voice sounded conflicted.

Artemis nodded and gestured to Luna to walk ahead of him. They went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

' _Alright, we will see how this turns out.'_ Artemis concluded, deep in thought.

' _Maybe we can use her talents?'_ Luna looked at Artemis with a sharp look.

' _Like train her like we are doing with Mina and the rest?'_ He stared at the door where they were sure to be training.

' _Precisely.'_ Luna nodded. ' _Well, if she is not a danger to Serenity, then we can add her into the Scouts. But she has to swear the oath, like they did."_

Artemis nodded in understanding. Suddenly the door swung open. A sweaty Mina walked in. She only nodded to Luna and Artemis and went to her separate room. Luna grimaced as Artemis sighed. Mina was in pain and there was nothing they could do to make it better no matter how much they wished they could make it better. Or better yet, turn back time.

* * *

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Tide

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

And I want to thank Peaches252 who favorite this story and is following.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Tide

" _Never give up, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn."_

 _-Harriet Beecher Stowe_

 _She ran. She didn't see to where. She only knew that she was running._

 _She jumped. Vaulted over … something._

 _Her arm stretched out. She went to grab... someone._

 _Her face held fear. Unspeakable fear._

 _Her lips moved._

Her eyes narrowed. Trying to decipher the words that were muted. Tilting her head to side. Mimicking her to form the words.

 _Noise came in a rush and all she heard was a scream._

"NO!"

The door swung opened creating an echo around the room as it bagged on its wall.

"Its ok sweetheart. I'm here."

Her arms wrapped around Hotaru as she started to hyperventilate.

"Hotaru. Sweetie Look at me. Look into my eyes."

Hotaru looked into the ice blue, cat like eyes of her mother. Feeling sleepy all over again until she slumped. Succumbing to the darkness that called to her.

"Your Majesty." Trista bowed as she walked into the room. Surprise in her greeting.

"Is it so surprising to come to the rescue of my own child?" Nehelenia asked sadly as she tucked her daughter in.

"With all do respect, your highness, it is. You're a very busy queen." Trista held her head to her chin, her eyes closed to show respect.

Nehelenia was slightly sad by that fact. That she was so busy that she could not even be around her daughter. She had to make it a priority to be with her. To make time for her. If her husband…

She tucked some hair behind Hotaru's ear as she swallowed hard. Blinking back tears.

Her husband would have been deeply disappointed that she didn't dedicate more time to their only child. She looked just like him. The nose, the skin color. Her eyes. Her hair. Everything.

She was startled by the hand that was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at the magenta eyes that held wisdom beyond her years. Kronos must be proud of her. To hold so much knowledge. To have passed so many trials to prove that she could keep that knowledge without dying.

"The king would not be disappointed, your majesty." Trista smiled softly at her as Nehelenia looked back at Hotaru. "He would understand." Trista whispered as she too looked at Hotaru.

"I'm going to stay with her. Hold back her nightmares. She shouldn't have these visions. She should be having dreams of rainbows and cookies. Of happy things. Not…"

Trista only nodded as she walked away. She turned around to watch her queen tuck herself next to her daughter. Giving her a kiss on her forehead, holding her close. Hotaru turned towards her, clinging to her shirt. Snuggling under her chin.

Trista smiled and blew the candle by the door. She walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

0-0-0-0

Morning came as Hotaru yawned. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up into the warm eyes of her mother. She smiled happily to see her.

"Hey there."

"Hi mommy."

"I thought you might want to take a walk with me around the kingdom. To go shopping."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Just you and me, mommy?"

Nehelenia smiled wider and laughed, nodding her confirmation.

Hotaru grinned and laughed as she hurriedly got out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She quickly picked out two dresses. One purple with black swirls and a long neck. The other light purple that showed her neck.

"The light purple one." Nehelenia pointed.

Hotaru grinned and began to run to the door that lead to her bathroom.

"You're doing a good thing, your highness." Trista said as she came inside the room and closed the door, leaning against it as it shut.

"I appreciate everything you have done, in my absence. I will try to be more in her life. Just this war... "

Trista only nodded and smiled in the direction that Hotaru was in as the sound of water being splashed about was heard.

"I need you in the war room. And anything new, let me know." Nehelenia said as she made the bed and went to the vanity mirror, picking out what to place in her daughter's hair.

"I will."

"ISTA!" Hotaru yelled happily as she made a dash to hug Trista.

Trista caught her, spinning her in joy. Giving her a kiss on her forehead before putting her down and urging her to the vanity table where her mother waited to comb her hair.

"I will see you later, ok tulip?"

Hotaru smiled warmly at her and nodded.

She turned to the mirror and grinned at her mother.

"Now, let's see how you look with my hairstyle." Nehelenia said and began to hum a soft tune.

Trista only smiled and walked out of the room making her way to the war room.

Trista took a deep breath and stared at the grand mirror inside the war room.

"May the goddess Selene, watch who she favors."

The mirror swirled. Her reflection replaced with two young women about her age. One with white hair in a braid. The other had fiery red hair with two loops on either side of her head held by a black hat with yellow lines going across and different colored marbles in the middle. The rest of her hair was down, loose with some hanging in front of her arms. Both had a crescent moon on their foreheads.

"What news do you bring us, Trista." The one with white hair in a braid asked.

"The queen is gone with her daughter. I will be watching and instructing our soldiers on what to do." Trista looked behind her to make sure there was no one around. "And I need your help." She said as she looked back at the two women.

"You know we cannot interfere." The one in red hair said.

"I know Kakyuu. But we are currently blinded. Our army is being decimated."

"Ours were massacred." The one in white retorted.

Her once calm attitude vanished, replaced by anger.

"Berdie. We must keep our calm. Or else we lose hope." Kakyuu advised.

Berdie took a breath and nodded.

"I apologize."

Trista shook her head.

"I know it's a lot to ask. Please, don't apologize. Were I in your shoes, I would have felt the same way."

"But you are not." Berdie sighed.

"We will help with one condition." Kakyuu said as she looked at Trista with an intensity that made Trista slightly squirm.

"What?"

"That when the time comes, you will not hesitate." Kakyuu informed cryptically and vaguely.

Trista looked down as she thought. The answer and the probability of it being something life changing for everyone was high. But they were blinded. And they needed to turn the tide. She didn't see another way.

"Very well." She nodded as she looked at them.

Berdie and Kakyuu looked at each other and nodded. It was as though they communicated without talking.

"Very well. We will help you."

0-0-0-0

"Ista! We had so much fun! Look!" Hotaru took out a dress from the wrapping paper and showed Trista her new dress."

"It's very pretty." Trista giggled as Hotaru began swinging around.

"It's for the ball!" Hotaru grinned.

"Sweetie, can you take your things and mine to our rooms? I need to talk to Trista."

"Yes mommy."

Nehelenia bend forward to place a kiss on her forehead as Hotaru grabbed the bags and went ahead, skipping down the hall.

"What news are there."

Trista swallowed. "We are turning the tide."

Nehelenia raised an eyebrow.

"How is that possible?"

"I found a new strategy and it has worked so far. We are making a comeback."

Nehelenia quickly went down the hall and into her war room.

She touched the mirror and it came to life, showing the battlefield.

"Thank you Trista. We might just win this." She smiled. Her sharp teeth showing as she turned around.

Trista nodded and tilted her head the side, exposing her neck.

"It's time." Trista whispered.

Nehelenia looked back in the mirror and sighed deeply. Her eyes were red. Indicating that she was hungry. Or a part of her was hungry.

"You don't have to do this Trista." Nehelenia whispered to her as she tucked her forest green hair behind her ear.

"I serve you your majesty. My blood is yours. You only need to ask." Trista said softly as she slightly tilted her head to look at her queen. She smiled a reassuring smile.

Nehelenia nodded. Her fangs extracted and pierced her skin and began to drink eagerly. Trista only hugged her queen and held her tight.


	8. Chapter 7 - Saved By The Monster

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Saved By The Monster

" _The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing."_

― _Albert Einstein_

Dawn approached as it extended the beautiful orange and pink hues that kissed the sky. Birds chirped happily and animals who were hibernating greeted the spring air. Everything was right in the world when several blurs went through the forest, scaring a few animals away.

Ice blue eyes narrowed as it tried to locate its target. Its tongue hanging sideways from its muzzle from near exhaustion. Three other similar figures had the same expression. One had light green eyes, the other blue eyes and another had forest green eyes.

Laughter was heard as they came to a stop at a clearing. The morning sun made the clearing enchanting. A solitary tree was at the other side of the clearing. Perched on top of the tree was a teen laying on a thick branch with his arms behind his black ebony head looking at the sky with a grass stem in his mouth.

The teen turned to the side and smiled devilishly at his four friends. His midnight blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Took you long enough! I was getting bored here!" He said as he started to climb down.

"That was unfair Endymion and you know it!" The wolf with the ice blue eyes glared at him as the wolf transformed into a young man.

"You know you are not suppose to be out here." Said the man with forest green eyes as he too transformed into a human.

"I know! But, come on! Isn't it weird that we aren't allowed near here?" Endymion asked his friends as the other two wolves transformed into humans. Spiting out the grass stem he was chewing.

"I agree with Endymion! Lets find out what's in there!" Jadeite beamed as he walked towards his friend and charge.

Endymion grabbed a bag that had clothes for his friends. After transforming from wolves into humans, they were stark naked. They didn't want to scare any humans from seeing them naked and alerting the militia.

"But this part of the forest is forbidden. The queen – your mother – will not be pleased." Warned Nephrite as he buttoned his trousers.

Endymion pouted. His friends groaned.

"Come on Endymion! Don't make us choose between our duty and friendship!" Whined Zoisite.

"How can we say no to that?" Exasperated Nephrite as he gestured to his friend's pouting face.

"Easy. We ignore it." Came Malachite's nonchalant reply as he turned around, buttoning his shirt.

"Ignore moi? I don't think so. I want adventure and I will get it, with or without you." Endymion turned around and walked towards the forest.

Jadeite beamed at his charged and went with him. Zoisite sighed and followed. Soon Nephrite and Malachite sighed and shook their heads, following their charge.

Endymion always got his way whether they liked it or not. He was showing signs of being an Alpha. He and his father would argue constantly and get into fights. His mother or his sister would intervene all the time. They couldn't even eat meals at the same table without there being an argument. Lucian was thinking of giving him his own pack and a place in the new world since his territory was on Europe. No Lycan, so far, has claimed the new world and the king decided to give him that for Endymion's coming of age. The four friends just hoped Endymion would pass the challenge since he hardly ever trained for it. Without passing, he wouldn't be acknowledged as Alpha and he would never be of age.

They were at the edge of the forbidden forest. The forest was eerie and silent and very dark. Like it was always night. Endymion heard his friends swallow. He smirked. He was going to find out what made this forest so scary. Legend has it that anyone who went into the forest, never came back out. A cruel monster would eat any who trespassed his home.

Endymion scuffed ' _Monsters? Yeah right.'_

Endymion squared his shoulders, puffed his chest out and walk into the forest. Trespassing the shaded line where one would usually disappear. Once he was but a meter in, his friends soon followed closely behind. They looked in all directions, ever battle ready to save their prince.

An owl was heard hooting in the distance. Snakes were heard slithering within the forest. Birds slightly chirp but the forest started to grow deeper and darker. Soon all five young men looked around. The feeling of being watch was unnerving them.

"Endymion, we should turn back." Malachite said sternly. Trying not to sound frightened.

"But I want to know what makes this forest so off limits to us." Whined Endymion.

Before any of them could say another word, a snap of a twig and a whoosh of wind got their attention.

"Did you hear that?" Nephrite asked. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I hear nothing." Said Jadeite as he too seemed to tense.

"Exactly…" Said Endymion as he narrowed his eyes to locate the disturbance.

Zoisite inhaled sharply which made them all turn around to find out what made him so scared suddenly.

Three pairs of eyes looked at them with murderous intent. They were shrouded in darkness that only their eyes were seen. Cornflower blue eyes started at ice blue eyes. Malachite suddenly whimpered. His friends turn to look at him as he caught himself. His hand covering his mouth.

Endymion looked around and suddenly more eyes showed on the field. Navy blues, light green eyes and aquamarine eyes joined the murderous intent.

Zoisite couldn't take it anymore and ran out the forest followed by his other friends. Endymion seeing no choice also ran. He hated to back down but without back up, he couldn't take them all on. Once out of the forest they all bent forward, catching their breath.

"What the hell was that?!" Demanded Endymion as he was the first to break the silence.

"I-I don't know!" Zoisite sat down on the grassy field holding back the urge to laugh.

"What's the matter Mal? Cat got your tongue?" Jedite taunted with laughter.

They all turned to him.

"That was nothing!" Malachite huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest.

The boys started to laugh at him. Enjoying making fun of the supposed strong one of them all.

' _Endy! Mom wants you home!'_ Rei invaded his thoughts with a shrill snap.

' _What for?'_ He snapped, irritated.

' _Beryl keeps asking for you and mother is worry about you. Beryl has me going nuts with her stupid questions about you!'_ Rei snapped back.

Endymion sighed. "We have to go guys."

They all nodded to him and straightened themselves out. Endymion gave one last look behind him and he could have sworn cornflower blue eyes looked at him with a murderous glare. He suddenly swallowed and lead the way back to Lycan territory.

0-0-0-0

"Goddess, please, please hear my prayers. Please, don't let those who ventured into the forest be harmed by Mina's rage. Please."

They young girl prayed to the small shrine her family had made, to the goddess of the moon. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her head bowed and her hands were intertwined together in front of her. Her long silver hair were in pigtails with two little bun balls on top. She looked serene as was her namesake.

"They were close this time."

Serenity opened her eyes and looked to the side to see her friend with blue hair talking to Lita.

"Are they ok? Did any of you harm them?" She question as she ran to them. Her bright sky blue eyes were on the brim of tears with worry.

"Its ok Sere. They are fine. Lita and Andrew made sure to keep her restrained." Said the bluenette as she laid a comforting hand on her friend.

"Thank the goddess!" Serenity sighed in relief. She looked at her friend with gratitude. "Thanks Ami."

Ami nodded with a smile. It was the least she could do after she saved her life at the village school when she was being picked on. She could remember like it was yesterday, yet that was years ago.

 _Ami was again being held as the center of attention at school for being a freak. She wouldn't come out to the sun and play. She always wore black and blue, dark colors that went well with her but the rest of the kids just made her feel like a freak. She cried as they wouldn't leave her alone. They wouldn't let her leave. Always pushing her back down as they continued to harass her._

" _Freak!" One would say._

 _Another would pull her hair._

" _Who has blue hair? You are a freak!" Another would share._

 _But this day was different. For this day she would be saved._

" _Hey! Leave her alone!" came the high pitched shrill voice._

 _The kids turned around and laughed at her hairstyle but it didn't bother her one bit. Ami wished she had the same courage that radiated off of the small girl._

" _What's it to you bun head!" Everyone laughed._

" _I would listen to her if I were you." Came the cold reply._

 _The laughing stopped and fear quickly replaced their faces._

" _Its Lita and Mina! Lets get out of here!." Their leader yelled in fear and ran._

 _Serenity came to Ami and held her hand. Ami looked at her like she was crazy._

" _Aren't_ _you scared of a freak like me?" Ami whispered brokenly._

" _Why should I be?" Serenity said softly as she sat next to Ami._

 _Ami looked at her with amazement._

" _My name is Serenity." She gestured to the two intimidating_ _girls_ _that saved the both of them. "And the tall one is my best friend Lita." Lita smiled and waved as she held her umbrella. "And the smaller one is my older sister Mina." Mina didn't have a smile or any kind of emotion. She just nodded._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Ami." Ami gave them a shy smile._

" _Well come on Ami. You can hang out with us! We are going to be Best Friends Forever! Are you hungry? Because Lita's cooking is amazing!" Serenity giggled with glee and took Ami's hand._

 _Ami smiled and blushed but nodded._

" _Welcome to the group." Lita said softly with a smile._

" _Thank you. I-" Ami lost the words as she saw that Lita had sharp teeth._

 _Serenity just smiled. "We are all freaks." Serenity said softly but with pride of who she was._

 _Ami got a good look at them and suddenly she was surrounded by more of Serenity's friends. As they showed up, Serenity introduced Ami to all of them._

Since then Ami felt part of something bigger. Like she belonged to a family. She found out why she was a 'freak' and her origin. Her parents didn't want her to know because they knew she wouldn't be accepted. Ami left her parents and searched for Serenity and told her what argument she had with her parents. Serenity welcomed her with open arms and introduced her to Mama Luna and Papa Artemis. She took an oath and now she was here as Serenity's guardian. She still lived with her parents but she spent most of her time here with them. She belonged here.

"You should have let me kill them." Snapped Mina as she came into view. She was restrained by Andrew. Holding her arms behind her.

Andrew was the son of the previous general and knew everything about fighting. Serenity and Andrew were like brother and sister and he hated to see Serenity in any kind of pain or sadness. He had dirty blonde hair and swamp like green eyes.

"Killing will solve nothing Mina. It was against Mama Luna's orders." Said Michelle as she held Mina's bow.

"I agree with Mina." Grumbled Amara.

Amara and Michelle were eighteen. They were also Maumates. The attraction was very evident as they grew up together and went into raining together.

"Mina! I cant believe you! Why? Why would you want to hurt them? They have done nothing to us." Serenity slightly demanded as she stood in front of Mina with tears on the brim of falling.

"Its none of your concern Sere." Mina instantly relaxed.

Andrew deciding to let her go since she was no threat when in Serenity's presence.

"Mina." Serenity whispered and wrapped her arms around her, hugged her sister fiercely.

Mina was going through many difficult challenges as a princess but she knew she wasn't to be next in line to rule. Mina was happy but was also confused. She had the powers of her father. Only those who have the males powers were born only to the heir to the throne and it was silly to think she was born to marry her own sister. It was stupid.

"I'm sorry Sere. My anger got the best of me." Mina replied softly as she embraced her.

"Well, we should go. School will start soon." Ami said sternly. Breaking the sisterly moment.

Everyone groaned and quickly grabbed their things. They all were going to school in the mortal world. Luna and Artemis needed eyes and ears within the mortal world. They needed to know information of the war or any indication that there was still a war before they decided to reveal themselves and bless Serenity as queen to their race.

Artemis and Luna were currently sleeping since they were not daylight walkers like Mina, Serenity, Amara, Michelle and Andrew. They were content to have them watching over Serenity, while they slept. Along with Ami and Lita, being who they were, was a bonus for Serenity.

Serenity looked at the window from her classroom and sighed. Today had been an eventful day but she had a nagging feeling that it was only the beginning of a very long and uneventful future.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Glimpse Of War

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter six: A Glimpse of War

" _You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war."_

 _-Napoleon Bonaparte_

Midnight blue eyes looked at the soulless black voids of eyes that his enemy had as he retreated his sword from its gut. His sharp eyes looked up to find his army somewhat intact. A few wounded and very few dead but they made it to another day.

He raised his sword arm and gave a victory cry. His cry reverberated throughout the battlefield. His lips slowly upturned into a smirk.

' _What now Prince?'_

The prince turned around. Sharp green eyes greeted him. He was a tall, broad wolf with light blonde fur. The prince walked passed him.

' _What is our next plan of attack Zoi?'_

' _I would advise we attend to our injured. Nephrite will have more information as to where their hideout is located. At least for this one anyway.'_

' _And Jadeite?'_

' _He is attending our injured. He has been taking it hard, Endymion.'_

Endymion sighed. Of course he would take it hard. He was his sister's mate/husband and here he was, a continent away, fighting a war for him instead of being next to his mate.

' _He understands Endymion. Don_ _'_ _t let it get to you.'_

Endymion looked at the man with ice blue eyes in front of him. His main General.

"What news do you have for me?" Endymion said as he went into his tent.

Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeite along with Zoisite circled the table that had the latest map of the new world.

"Well first, Queen Nehelenia wishes to speak with you." Said Malachite.

Endymion nodded and turned around to look at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror blurred and the reflection of the queen came into view.

"Prince of the Lycans. I have important news. But first…" Her cat blue eyes roamed his body. "It is a pleasure to see you alive."

Endymion felt uncomfortable but flattered nonetheless. He smirked.

"Now. According to my sources, there has been sightings of the accursed to the village east of your position."

"She is right my Prince. My scouting lead to the same information." Relaid Nephrite.

"According to this information, the village are worshiping and giving their young to them as sacrifices so they won't demolish their village." The queen hissed.

"Very well. We will make plans to head to that village at once. Any other information?"

"Yes. It seems someone has spotted the leader of this area's accursed army. One of my men has one of his closest generals apprehended. I told him to escort the prisoner to you for interrogation. I'm sure you can break him to find their leader and hopefully the main man behind this war." The queen smirked evilly.

"Very well. I will make sure to get the information, we all seek." Endymion nodded.

"Good day Prince." She purred.

The mirror went blank and showed his reflection. He turned around to make the next plans to be one step closer to ending this war.

0-0-0-0

"Princess?"

Magenta eyes looked with concern at her princess. She matured to a very wise young lady. Currently, the princess of the Akashan was reviewing the map of the new world.

"Yes Trista? How may I help you?" Purple eyes looked up from studying the map intently.

"I see you haven't changed your mind?"

The princess shook her head.

"Would you reconsider?"

The princess studied Trista for a moment before she turned around and approached her window, looking at the dim moon.

"My mother needs me. I am next in line and whatever happens, I rather be at the front lines then see her go. Im not ready to be queen Trista."

She turned to look at Trista.

"Besides, I rather have my own coven. Its time I rule some of my people and help my mother with what I can. It is, after all, a princess' duty."

She walked back to the table and began to circle important areas.

"Princess Hotaru, I have the latest information."

Hotaru looked up to see her new general that was going to accompany her. She had deep blue eyes and long ebony hair that was tied into a low ponytail. White skin like most vampires. She was wearing a red blazer with a black button up shirt that was open at the top. To match her blazer, she wore red slacks. Black shoes adorned her feet. She had expensive taste like most vampires.

"What is it Seiya?"

"It seems the queen has spoken with the Prince of the Lycans. She has a prisoner that one of our own apprehended. She is ready for you to travel to the new world if you have picked a hidden location."

Hotaru nodded. "Very well. Please get me all the warriors that choose to come with me. We will leave in two hours tops. Prepare the ship."

"Ship princess?" Asked Trista. Her eyes wide.

"I agree with Trista. Won't we be vulnerable?" Asked Seiya with the same concern.

"No. The route that I have made will make us have the element of surprise."

Hotaru looked up and smiled. "Everything will go according to plan. Trust me."

Trista sighed. "Very well. I will accompany you. Let me consult the temple of the moon to give us protection on our journey."

Trista and Seiya bowed and walked out the room. Trista immediately went into her room and illuminated her candles.

"May the goddess, Selene, watch who she favors." Trista whispered.

The water in front of her swirled and two women came into view. One had pale blue hair braided to the side. She had calm blue eyes and white skin like snow. The other had long red hair. Two loops were attached under her hat, while the rest flowed to the front. She had red calm eyes and tan skin.

"What news do you bring us, Trista?" Asked the one with blue calm eyes.

"We are leaving before dawn to the new world. I hope your leader holds her end of the bargain?" Trista narrowed her eyes.

"Kakyuu already informed her. She will be here personally in two days."

"Not good enough. We need that back up NOW!" Trista hissed.

"We are doing everything we can Trista." Said Kakyuu.

"Then I shall delay the journey."

"No. Let it happen."

"Berdie! We cant just _let_ it happen! Our princess will be exposed! Your leader had to be there to greet her!"

Berdie and Kakyuu looked at each other then at Trista.

"There has been a slight complication Trista. That's why our leader has been running late. "

Trista groaned. "Now?"

"You know that every prince and princess is expendable but not our Lady."

Trista glared. "Your leader better be there before we reach our destination. I will not sit by and see harm come to _my_ princess." She hissed.

The two ladies nodded. "Do what you must. We will do what we can. Keep us inform when you can."

The water calmed and showed Trista's expression. Trista sighed and began packing her things in two suitcases. She took a deep breath and exited her room. Everything will go according to plan. It had to.

0-0-0-0

"Mama Luna?"

Luna turned around to the soft voice.

"Yes Serenity?"

"When will you be back?"

Luna sighed. "I will be back when I can. In the meantime study."

"Why does Andrew, Michelle and Amara have to go with you?"

"Serenity." Luna embraced her. "You cant come with me. It's too dangerous."

Serenity let a few tears fall. Luna held her at arm's length. She wiped the tears that fell with her thumb.

"Please be careful." Serenity whispered.

Luna nodded with a smile. She turned and walked away, leaving Serenity to watch her go.

"Don't worry Sere. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Lita said behind her with a fresh batch of cookies.

Serenity smiled as she turned around. Her mouth slightly watered at seeing the fresh chocolate chip cookies. She sat at the table as Lita grabbed a glass of milk for her.

"You always know what to do and say to make me feel better." She smiled at Lita.

"We don't like seeing you upset. It makes the world a darker place." Said Ami as she walked into the room. Taking the words right out of Lita's mouth.

Lita and Ami giggled at the same train of thought.

' _Artemis. You know where i'm going and you don't need me to tell you of your duties while i'm gone."_ Luna communicated through her maulink while she waited for Andrew and the two women.

' _I know my love. Please be careful. I don_ _'_ _t know what I will do if you perish.'_ He whispered softly.

' _I will. Who else would keep you in line if I perish.?'_ Luna tried to joke.

Artemis chuckled. He embraced her from behind. Luna turned around in his arms and stared at him. Artemis leaned down and kissed her softly. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Luna." He murmured against her lips.

"And I you, Artemis." She murmured back.

Artemis let her go. She turned and transformed into a Mau and raced into the trees. Andrew, Michelle and Amara flanking her.

' _I don_ _'_ _t want to leave Serenity alone. Lets do this and come back as soon as we can."_ Said Andrew as he dodged several branches.

' _I know Andrew. But this is urgent. Hotaru left earlier than expected.'_

' _Their princess is of no concern of ours, Mama Luna.'_ Huffed Amara.

' _Stay calm my love.'_ Michelle tried to soothe.

' _We know that but they don_ _'_ _t. These people still think we are extinct. Lets keep it that way, but Hotaru's small coven may be of use to us.'_

' _What are you proposing?'_ Asked Andrew.

' _To see if her coven would protect Serenity. She is valuable. More valuable then their royalty.'_

' _I think it's a mistake.'_ Amara hissed.

' _Watch your tongue Amara. Think of Serenity's safety.'_ Luna glared at her.

' _We can defend her ourselves. We don't need outsiders.'_ Amara glared at her back.

' _We are very few. The more allies we have-'_

' _The more she will be exposed.'_ Michelle cut Luna off.

Luna sighed but her words still repeated in her mind.

' _Its a risk I am willing to take to protect her.'_ Luna said with determination in her eyes.

The Mau's said nothing more. Each knowing their duty. It wasn't going to change, no matter what Luna did or said. Serenity was a pawn that they were not going to expose. Even if it means forfeiting their lives.

0-0-0-0

Serenity slept peacefully in her room. Lita and Ami slept on either side of her on their own beds. Mina and Artemis were patrolling the area. Artemis was trying to keep calm but Luna was far away. Mina was training keeping her senses sharp.

Artemis heard a twig snap and his head sharply turned, drawing his sword. His sharp eyes locating the disturbance. Usually an animal would venture far enough and they would have to scare it or it would be a sheer luck if they were low on food and hunt it. But something in the air felt wrong… everything was quiet. Too quiet.

' _Artemis! Take the Lady and RUN!'_ Yelled one of the priestess from their temple.

' _What is going on!?'_ He yelled in return.

Suddenly Kakyuu and Berdie appeared in their Mau form followed by two dark figures.

Kakyuu was a red giant cat with a crescent moon on her forehead and Berdie was a pale blue cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

' _Mina, Lita, Ami! Get Serenity out of here NOW!'_ Artemis yelled as he transformed. He was a smaller size than Kakyuu and Berdie but he was a lot stronger and faster than the two women.

Lita and Ami jumped from their bed as Mina came barging in scaring Serenity, in her Mau from. She was a sunflower golden giant cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Whats going on?!" Yelled Serenity in fear.

"No time to explain." Said Lita as she grabbed Serenity by the arm and quickly placed her on Mina's back.

Ami, making sure to secure her on Mina's back.

"But I -" Serenity stuttered. Her anxiety rising with every moment that they wouldn't answer.

Lita took out her unique SMG – Oak Evolution – and fired at the wall and kicked it down.

Ami grabbed her bow and a tranquilizer.

' _Papa Artemis?! What is -'_

Serenity cried out as Ami injected her with the tranquilizer and soon she slumped forward.

' _Lets go Artemis!'_ Mina yelled as Lita and Ami ran behind her.

' _Right behind you.'_

Kakyuu and Berdie tackled two accursed that were following the girls very closely. One was a Lycan while the other was an Akashan.

Ami shot out her arrows and Lita's Oak Evolution finished them off. They heard a fierce roar in the distance. Like a panther in trouble.

' _Lita, go help. Ami and I got Serenity.'_ Mina commanded.

Lita teleported to Kakyuu and Berdie's location. The Akashan had Kakyuu in a choke-hold as it sunk its teeth into her. Venom entered her system and Kakyuu whimpered in pain. Lita teleported behind the vampire and shot a single bullet in his head to let go.

He soon regenerated and targeted Lita. Kakyuu still had strength and pounced on the vampire. Lita kicked the vampire in the ribs but the vampire caught her foot in time. She quickly swung her body to kick him with her other leg. The vampire grunted as it staggered. Kakyuu grabbed the vampire by the throat and bit down to crush him and split him in half. Lita finished him off by firing repeatedly into his chest. His red eyes soon went black. Devoid of being alive.

Artemis tackled the Lycan as Berdie provided a distraction. She twirled around to be out of his reach. Artemis managed to have the Lycan's arm and tore it off, causing the Lycan to howl in pain.

Afraid that his howl called more of the accursed to their location, Berdie roared and went for his head. The Lycan shot out its arm and made a deep gash on her abdomen as Berdie missed and flew right above him. Berdie whimpered in pain as she skittered on the ground.

Artemis glared and used his strength to butt him. Lita shot the Lycan from behind and he fell forward. Artemis swiped at his face and nearly tore off his cheek. Lita landed on the Lycan's shoulders and flipped back. The Lycan flew into the muzzle of Kakyuu and with the help of Artemis, tore him in half. Lita shot the rest of her bullets onto his head and chest. Its red eyes went dim and turned black.

' _We need to move.'_ Panted Artemis out of breath.

' _We cant. Kakyuu and Berdie are injured.'_ Lita hissed.

' _We are not important! Our Lady is!'_ Berdie hissed in pain.

' _Bullshit! Serenity will never forgive us if we left you.'_ Lita grunted as she helped Berdie.

Kayuu and Berdie were already in human form. They were naked and exposed to the cold. Although they were regenerating, it was still painful. Kakyuu on the other hand, was very tired. She had venom in her blood. Lita helped Berdie onto Artemis's back. Lita made sure she was secure on his back before helping Kakyuu to her feet. She put her arm on her shoulders.

' _Come on. We can make it to Mina. Let's hurry.'_ Lita teleported ahead.

Artemis growled and ran with Bertie on his back.

' _Watch out!'_ Ami cried out as an Akashan woman came from the bushes and in front of Mina.

' _Take her down!'_ Mina yelled as she dodged the blow that the vampire threw at her.

Serenity moaned and fell from Mina's back and rolled into a tree.

' _Serenity!'_ Mina's eyes flashed with murder and roared.

Her crescent moon flared, disorienting the vampire briefly. Ami shot two arrows to the vampire's chest and Mina finished it off by jumping on her chest and using her paw to impale the arrows into her heart. The vampire's eyes dimmed and turned black.

Mina and Ami went to Serenity. She was unharmed and still sleeping. Ami put Serenity back on Mina's back as Lita and Artemis showed up.

' _What happened?'_ Gasped Ami.

' _Don_ _'_ _t worry about it. Lets keep moving.'_ Artemis said as he looked at Serenity and Mina to make sure they were ok.

' _Artemis! I felt your distress. What is going on?'_ Luna's commanding voice boomed in his head.

' _Luna… our home is gone. The Accursed discovered our home. We had to abandon it.'_

' _Shit! Is she-'_

' _She is fine. We are right behind you. We have no choice but to be with you and meet the young Akashan princess.'_ Growled Artemis.

' _Good thing I brought the important stuff with me. Very well. I will see you here when you arrive. How are the girls?'_

' _Lita, Mina and Ami are fine. The two priestess are injured. But they will live. We could not make sure if it was life threatening for fear that more would be behind those we killed.'_

' _When you get a chance, make sure they are ok. They are valuable.'_

' _Yes Luna.'_

With that, they all ran behind Luna's trail. Lita looked back at the trail the forest had that had kept them safe for years. She sighed. She was going to miss her home. She looked straight ahead and saw that Ami had the same idea. Their eyes looked at the one person they were doing this for.

A small realization made their hearts leap.

Home wasn't a structure… It was where Serenity was.


	10. Chapter 9 - Follow The Song

**WARNING READ FIRST!**

 **Ok, so the first paragraph is sexual content. It involves sex. And trust me when I say I tried _really_ hard to not laugh at my own writing for this. I have _never_ written anything sexual before and this is my first attempt. If you have a better way of revising the paragraph please please _please_ let me know! **

**If you wish to skip it just start from "That was amazing Endymion."**

 **END OF WARNING!**

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Follow The Song

" _I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift would be curiosity."_

― _Eleanor Roosevelt_

"Oh Endymion…" A woman with bright red hair moaned and withered under the man.

Endymion grunted as he rapidly pounded into the woman on all fours. Sweat slithered down as he pulled her hair slightly. He pulled out and entered her anal and continued his frantic, rough pace. She moaned louder.

He gave a few more thrusts and came undone. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her. One of his arms casually laid behind his head, the other laid across his abdomen, breathing hard.

"That was amazing Endymion." She purred as her golden eyes were heavy with sleep.

Endymion smirked as he looked at her. She was asleep. He got and headed towards his washroom.

"Endymion?"

He turned to her, nodding for her to continue.

"I want a child."

Endymion took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "No."

He turned to enter the door that was adjacent to his king size bed.

"Why not?" She ran behind him as he started to run a bath for himself. "We belong together! You need an heir and I am your-"

"No your not!" He yelled at her as his eyes snapped sharply to her. "Dont _ever_ say that again!"

"Endymion! I _am_ your mate!" She yelled back.

"You are not my-"

"Don't say it!" She screamed at him.

Endymion's eyes narrowed his face turned dark. "Get out."

"Endymion-"

"Get out!" He roared.

She ran out of his room with her hands on her face. She slammed the door behind her and glared at the door.

"Glad he is not _that_ stupid."

The woman turned her anger at the Princess of the Lycan race.

"Its none of your business." She hissed.

Rei laughed. "Beryl. You are not _his_ mate. Get it through your stupid head. It's _never_ going to happen." She smirked.

"Listen you bitch. I am the Alpha's mate! You will show me _respect!_ " She hissed in Rei's face.

"If I don't like _his_ mate. They are not getting _anything_ from him." She hissed back. "As for your _respect_ you have to _earn_ it. I am the Alpha woman in this pack. And last time I check I was _the_ princess of the Lycan race." She growled at the end.

"Your title means _nothing_!" Beryl roared and changed into her Lycan form. She had fiery red fur with her golden eyes blazing.

Rei turned into her Lycan form. Accepting her challenge. Beryl's wolf form reminded her of her mother but the eyes will always show hate towards her while her mother showed her brother's caring midnight eyes.

They circled each other, inspecting the other strength. Beryl was the first to attack Rei. She used her front paws and swiped at Rei's rib area causing her to whimper. Rei skidded to a stop from the impact and lounged at her. They rolled as the other tried to get the upper hand.

' _WHAT IS GOING ON!'_ A booming voice echoed through everyone's mind.

The two Lycan women stopped fighting due in major part to Rei's Sacred Bond Mate/Husband who practically ripped Beryl away from his wife. Jadeite glared with murder at Beryl as she return the look.

' _Your sister attacked me first!'_ Beryl whimpered as she looked at Endymion.

He glared at the two woman.

' _I want to see you in my office Rei.'_ There was a finality to it.

' _But Endy-'_

' _NOW!'_

Rei transformed into her human self and entered the office, not caring that she was naked, with clear anger while her husband followed. Beryl had a smirked as she walked away.

Endymion slammed the door shut. Taking a breath he approached his desk, walking passed it and looked out his window into the horizon.

"Rei-"

"Endymion. I did not start it! You have to put her in her place!"

Endymion turned to look at her. His eyes were soft and loving. His anger momentarily gone.

"Rei. You are a _princess._ You have a reputation to uphold. Dont give in to Beryl's stupid antics. It makes you look weak." He tried to soothe.

Rei slammed her hand on his desk. "I dont give two shits about my _reputation_!" She yelled. "I am _alpha_ of the _women_ of this pack! That bitch needs to _respect_ that!"

Endymion shook his head. "You have a bigger influence. Please don't let her get the best of you."

Rei looked down. Angry tears suddenly fell down her cheeks and hit the floor as she balled her hands into fists.

"I hate you." She whispered.

Endymion sighed as he sat in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in frustration. He had this conversation many times. Probably thousands of times.

"Every time that bitch and I argue, you take _her_ side."

"Rei-"

"NO!" She screamed at him and ran out.

Jadeite turned to glare at his prince as the door to the mansion slammed shut. Even though Jadeite was loyal to his prince, his wife was above him. She was his personal goddess to worship and he was angry at his prince for her break down.

"Not one word Jed." Endymion warned as he started at his long time best friend and Beta.

Jadeite huffed and ran after Rei.

' _Rei.'_ He called out to her softly.

' _Leave me alone! Please, just let me have some peace.'_ She responded softly.

Jadeite sighed and stopped his pursuit. He knew better than to try to talk or be near her when she was this upset. It wasn't the first time but neither the last.

Rei ran into the woods in her Lycan form. She past her territory and went straight into a trail she had come to know by memory. She transformed into a human and closed her eyes to listen to the peace this trail had. Soon she heard a melody and she followed the lovely music. Like a siren calling to her lover.

At the end of this trail was a grand lake with the moon hanging above the sky. Stars twinkled brightly making the water shine. At the bank of the lake was a woman with long silver hair playing a harp. She was humming to the melody. Rei opened her eyes and approached her. She sat next to the mysterious woman who she had came to see for a while. The way she was playing her music was the same way she met her. It was deja vu all over again.

The song came to an end. The woman turned to look at her and smiled. She was naked, just like her. Never minded her nakedness. Her smile reached her crystal eyes that reminded Rei of a summer sky.

So clear and blue.

"Hello Rei." She greeted softly.

She had a soft, melodic voice. She looked so Serene. So calm. As was her given name.

"Hello Serenity." Rei returned her smile.

Serenity turned to her as she reached for a bag that was beside her. Rei thanked her and put on the red nightgown so she wouldn't get cold.

"Its soft. I love it." Rei admired her nightgown.

"Its brings out your eyes and your fiery persona." Serenity said wisely. Serenity looked at her for a moment. Inspecting her. "What's wrong Rei?"

"Nothing." She lightly snapped. "You always assume something is wrong when there isn't."

"Rei…" Serenity drawled.

Rei huffed and her barriers came down as again angry tears fell from her eyes. Serenity scooted closer to her and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

"What's wrong?"

Rei looked at her sky blue eyes as they pleaded for her to open up.

"I just. I hate my life. Everything is so stupid."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Every time that bitch has something to say, it gets me into trouble! I hate her! I want her _gone!_ "

"Anger will not solve your troubles Rei."

Rei only shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on top of her knees.

"Rei, look around you."

And she did.

"What do you see?"

Rei's magenta eyes scanned the horizon. She smiled slightly as the night summer breeze blew.

"I see a beautiful scenery. Peace."

"Exactly. Don't let others anger you. Everything can be resolved with peace and the end result will be something beautiful."

Rei looked at her and sighed.

"You are right Serenity."

"I could be wrong. But in the end, it depends on how you proceed and treat others that will have the end result."

"Sere?"

Serenity and Rei looked behind them to see Lita and Ami coming from some bushes off to the side of the trail.

"Lita, Ami." Rei greeted.

"Hello Rei. I hope everything is well." Amy said as she approached the two women with Lita following.

"I made you some cookies Rei. Your favorite." Lita put the small pouch on Rei's lap as she sat between Ami and Rei.

"Thanks Lita. And yes everything is well now." Rei smiled as she looked at the small pouch and back at the three women in from of her.

"Have you given any thought to our request?" Mina asked as she too came into view and sat next to Serenity.

"I have given it some thought." Rei nodded.

"And?" Mina asked. Her face held no emotion. Just a blank stare.

Rei looked at the lake. Her troubled thoughts were no more. She was at peace. She really wanted only peace. She looked at the moon and in the corner of her eyes she saw the girls do the same, except Mina, who started at her, waiting for her answer.

0-0-0-0

Violet eyes looked at the hooded woman. Every time she requested to see her, she would be with a hood and cape. All she could see was her red maroon eyes and yet she did not know her name.

"Do you agree?" Said the hooded figure.

Hotaru just started at her. Trista glared at the woman.

' _How dare she!'_ She hissed in her mind.

"Yes. I agree."

Hotaru looked at the paper in front of her and signed it. Trista was shocked as was the entire coven. Hotaru stepped to the side and offered the pen to her top people of her coven. They all signed it. The hooded figure rolled the document and placed it within her sleeve.

She pulled down her hood and smiled at the young shocked princess.

"You may call me Luna. It is a pleasure to finally give you a name." Luna smiled as her other four companions undid their hoods.

They all introduced themselves. Hotaru just smiled at them. She was in awe of their beauty.

' _Yes.'_ She thought. ' _I made the right choice.'_

* * *

One last announcement:

I will be leaving for a week on vacation out of the country. That is why I posted four chapters. I am moving this along and also I have a slight motivation to continue my Dragon Age: Origins Fic - A Mage's Plight. A chapter will be up soon. Just wanted to keep you informed. Any other news will be in my profile. Check out my other stories and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10 - The Beginning Part 1

Hello everyone! I'm back with more chapters! Look at my page for the update! Enjoy!

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Beginning Part 1

" _We love life, not because we are used to living but because we are used to loving."_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Good morning Ms. Serenity."

"Good Morning."

Serenity smiled at she walked into her building. Serenity became a successful businesswoman who now owned a multi – million dollar enterprise. She had deals and ties internationally as as well as within the United States. Her headquarters were located in downtown Houston, Texas.

She entered her elevator and pressed the button to take her to the 20th floor. As soon as she stepped out she was greeted by her secretary Kakyuu.

"So, what does my schedule look like Yuu?" Serenity asked as she opened the door to her office and walked in, Kakyuu following behind her with an Ipad in hand.

"You have a meeting in thirty minutes and you have an appointment right after that with Ms. Hotaru. After lunch, The Starlights wish to meet you in your office to finalize the contract to their new studio and The phantom sisters wished to discuss their expansion on their beauty shops."

"Anything else?" Serenity inwardly sighed. Her day was busy indeed.

"There has been someone calling all morning wishing to speak with you, but I told him to leave a message and that you would arrange a meeting when you were free, but he was adamant that he wanted to speak with you."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Did you at least get his name?"

Kakyuu shrugged. "He wouldn't say."

"That's… strange. Alright. If he calls, put him through. Right now, let's take one thing at a time. I'm heading to the meeting. Come on."

Kakyuu and Serenity walked out the office and made a left to go to the light oak double doors. Inside were what Luna decided to call the women of the ground: Scouts and Andrew… well… just Andrew.

Mina was a successful singer and model. But it was a cover up to blend into the world to track down the Accursed.

Andrew owned his own arcade and cafe and looked to expand his business.

Amara was a pianist and famous race car driver.

Michelle was a famous violinist and usually Amara would be in her concerts. She was also a very well known painter and owned her own gallery.

Rei owned three temples and was a priestess.

Lita was a world renown chef. She had her own cooking show and owned five different restaurants around five different states.

Ami was a world renown doctor and owned two hospitals. Celebrities usually seek her out.

Luna was the adviser to Serenity and Artemis was the manager of Mina.

The doors behind her closed and Kakyuu took a seat next to Serenity with her Ipad ready to write down important notes.

"Morning you guys!" Serenity beamed as she sat down in the very front of the table.

"Morning Sere!" They all said with a smile except for Mina.

"Alright, let's get started. What do I need to know?" Serenity asked.

"According to my fire readings, the accursed have been very few. The thing about this is, I cannot find their hideout… It's as if someone is blocking me from finding it." Rei started.

"There has been a few people coming into my hospitals, both adults and children, with Akashan marks." Ami grimaced.

"By the goddess." Serenity whispered as she put her face in her hands.

"Have you seen any signs of their leader?" Asked Luna.

"Mama Luna, we don't know what he or she looks like. What do we know what to look for?" Lita asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her chair.

Everyone stared at each other and then at Luna.

"You would know what _he_ looks like. He looks like no other." Luna clarified.

"Well I overheard two accursed talk, before I killed them, that they call him the king of the underworld." Mina added.

Serenity's hands slid from her face and stared at her sister. Mina had always carried that expressionless emotion. She only smiled when she was in a photo shoot or in a concert, but it never reached her eyes. She took her job of protecting Serenity seriously and she was the main captain of the scouts. Even if they brainstormed, Mina had the final say. If Mina was not present, then Rei would make the last call. No one else wanted the part of making the hard choices and Mina watched their strength and weaknesses to find out who would better suit to fill the role, in case she failed.

Serenity and Rei became so close almost sisters, so Mina deemed Rei worthy of Second in Command if Mina were to perish. Although the war was hardly called a war, the accursed were still relentless in attacking areas where there were an abundance of people. Their favorite targets were those that were mostly high on drugs or drunk to the point of passing out.

Though the death toll of mortals was rising everyday, it wasn't like it was centuries ago. Now they hide, but to where, Serenity nor Mina knew. That made Mina the cold person she was, not that she wasn't cold before.

The Scouts made sure that Serenity only knew of the war and little details as possible. She was too innocent to involve herself in dark things. Mina, Luna and Artemis made sure that would happen. Serenity showed signs of being able to read people's thoughts and so, Luna and Artemis trained them all to block her from their thoughts and still be able to communicate. As Serenity's scouts, they were in tuned with her and able to communicate telepathically. Queen Selenia had her own guardians and was able to communicate with them. Two were from a different race.

"Well if he is calling himself the King of the Underworld, then he has plans for the Lycan and Akashan races." Amara added with distaste.

"Like what?" Serenity tilted her head to the side.

"We don't know. If only the fire would give us more." Andrew added as he looked at Rei.

"You cant depend on fire readings all the time." Sighed Artemis.

"Artemis is right. My fire readings aren't always accurate and it only shows glimpses of things. Not a whole lot to go by." Rei elaborated sadly.

"Enough." Serenity said as she got up from her chair. "Rei, you have been a blessing within this family. Never think otherwise."

Rei smiled.

"As for the rest of you, let's continue our search and let's be careful. Help each other and keep in contact. The more we don't hide information from each other, the better we will be able to handle this."

Serenity looked at her watch and turned to Kakyuu. Kakyuu nodded and got up.

"I have an appointment to keep. Keep me updated." Serenity smiled at them all and walked out closing the door behind.

"OK, what is _really_ going on?" Luna asked as she leaned back in her chair.

The lights went off and the windows closed as a screen came down from the ceiling. Amy turned on the projector that sat in the middle of the table and placed a disk that showed a map of their city.

"There have been mass sightings here and here." Michelle pressed her button that went with the projector. In red, it circled two areas of the city of Texas.

"It seems they have evolved. I don't know how, but their DNA has been altered." Added Ami as she clicked the button to show pictures of the accursed in different pictures being dissected by Ami and her team.

"Our spies have come back with bits and pieces of information. They had destroyed a lab where they're chemical in their DNA is found." Rei clicked the button to show an area of where the lab was found.

Luna and Artemis got up from their chairs and approached the picture.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Lita.

"The lab your spies destroyed…" Artemis started.

"Was the home we fled centuries ago…" Luna finished.

Lita and Ami got up to really look at the area. Rei's face suddenly fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Rei started to apologize.

"Its ok. No need to apologize. It was a long time ago." Lita said as she turned to look at Rei with a smile.

"Have we a lead on any more of these labs or why these labs are being created?" Luna asked.

"The water has shown me two locations." Michelle said as she clicked the button and two pictures showed.

"Well. Artemis, Mina, Michelle, and Amara, looks like you're going on vacation to New York."

The girls nodded.

"Lita and Ami, you are with me. We are going to California to wipe out the other."

The girls nodded.

"Andrew and Rei, I don't have to tell you to take care and be vigilant of Serenity."

Rei's eyes blazed with promise as Andrew nodded.

"The small army I have in command will aid Serenity in anything she needs." Andrew bowed.

With everything in place Luna dismissed the meeting. She made sure that everything that was showed was out of Serenity's line of sight and re-opened the windows for sound to be heard.

0-0-0-0

Across town – in Austin, Texas – A tall man about six feet tall with black ebony hair that fell into his dark ocean blue eyes was walking into his meeting. He, unlike Serenity, knew of everything that was going on. He was not innocent to the war as he participated for centuries in this never ending nightmare.

He sat in his leather chair and leaned back and let the same meeting that Serenity and her scouts had, commence.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Beginning Part 2

Look at my page for the update! Enjoy!

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Beginning Part 2

" _Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself – and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what s/he really is."_

 _-Jim Morrison_

"Ms. Hotaru?" Serenity walked back to her office, oblivious to the meeting her friends were having.

"Hello Ms. Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you, for the first time." Hotaru shook Serenity's hand as she stood in front of her and suddenly she felt like a blanket of warmth enveloped her.

Hotaru was wearing a purple and black plaid skirt with a black collar shirt and a purple tie. She had black stocking that went to her knees, the rim was purple. She wore purple pumps. Her hair was short that brushed her shoulders. Her bangs slightly touched her eyes. Her eyes were purple. So beautiful and innocent but wise.

Hotaru wanted to meet the one person that she and her coven signed to protect. Of course, Luna never gave any more reasons as to why she was important. She was just a human. With nothing special that Hotaru can see but the four people that were with her that they had this fire of determination to protect her. She had no doubt they would die before any ill befell this human. _If_ this was the person who she signed to protect.

"Sorry i'm late." Said a woman with green forest hair and magenta eyes as she burst into the office.

She wore black pumps, black slacks with a wine red tank top and a black blazer on top of it. Her hair was down and reached the small of her back except for the small bun that sat on top and her bangs were above her eyes.

"It's quite alright Trista. I just got here as well." Hotaru said calmly as she sat on her chair.

"Trista this is Serenity." Hotaru introduced.

Trista looked at the woman and approached her. She shook her hand as she introduced herself.

She wore white pumps, white pencil skirt, a pale pink collar shirt. The top two buttons were open to show her necklace that had her name in cursive. And a white blazer with a pale pink napkin in her blazer pocket. Her silvery hair reached the small of her back. She had curls cascading down as half of it was up in a bun. She had diamond earrings and her eyes would shine with them.

The moment she touched her soft peached hand, she felt warmth flood through her. Trista discreetly looked at her hand and back at her, but she appeared human. Nothing different.

"Now then, what can I do for you?" Serenity began as she sat in her white leather chair. She leaned back, crossed her legs over the other and laid her intertwined hands on her stomach.

It turns out Hotaru had a few buildings that she leased and wanted Serenity to oversee the project of renovating them. Serenity, Hotaru, Trista and Kakyuu worked together to make the contract and a due date. Although there was a war going on in the underworld, they had to appear and blend in with the mortals. They had to feed their people and make a living with something. Because they lived for centuries, they were building business and becoming more rich.

The meeting took four hours and finally Serenity was able to rest as she bid farewell to Trista and Hotaru. She was about to take her lunch when a beep resonated through the intercom.

"Yes, Yuu?" Serenity asked tiredly as she pressed and released the button.

"The man I told you about is on hold in line one." Kakyuu soft voice filled Serenity with warmth.

"Thank you, Yuu." Serenity picked up the white cordless phone and pressed the bar that was flashing.

"SeleIr Enterprises, Serenity speaking."

"Hello Ms, Serenity. It's a pleasure to finally get in touch with you."

Serenity paused for a moment as she listened to his voice. It was smooth and very cocky. Very energetic and charming.

"Yes, I am sorry about the delay. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I am calling on behalf of my boss and we would like to speak with you on designing the spa that we want to add to our business."

"Alright, let me check my schedule…"

Serenity opened her laptop and clicked on the calendar icon. She clicked on the remaining weeks in her computer to find an available time.

"How about tomorrow at nine in the morning?"

"Is there any way we can meet today?" He sounded hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I have my day very busy. Well, unless you don't mind waiting for a moment after my two o'clock appointment?"

"Thats perfect. I'm sorry if I am being persistent. This is urgent and we hear you are the best."

Serenity blushed slightly. "Why thank you Mr…. I'm sorry. I didn't get your na-"

"Please, call me Jed."

"-Alright Jed, thank you. Then I will see you today at four."

"See you then and thank you again."

Serenity put down the phone back in its holder and sighed. She typed a few things into her laptop as Kakyuu knocked twice and opened the door. Her head popping through the small opening.

"Sere? Would you like some tea to relieve your stress?" She asked softly.

"Thank you, Yuu. You are the best." Serenity smiled softly at her.

"Hey! How about some lunch?" Said Rei as she opened the door wider, greeted Kakyuu and walked into the office with a bag in hand.

"Hey Spitfire! That's great! I'm starving!" Serenity beamed at her as she closed her laptop and joined Rei at the coffee table in the middle of her office.

She had two soft, cream leather couches facing each other with a glass coffee table and a red wine colored rug. Her office had cherry wood flooring with ceiling to floor windows to look out into the city.

Rei smiled at her nickname. Serenity was the only one to call her that. Anyone else would feel her wrath. She always had a temper and Serenity came up with the name from an argument she had with her. It made Rei stop and began to laugh. Serenity ever since made it a habit to call her that. She had a nickname for everyone.

Mina's is Bubbles. The name that made her famous. Ironic, because she never smiled or laughed.

Lita's is Cookie Monster. Lita always baked cookies, no matter what time or day it was.

Ami's is Bookworm. She always had a book in hand no matter where she went.

Andrew is automatically Drew. Serenity just jumped and said Drew for she never liked saying his name. To her it was a mouthful.

Amara is automatically Rara. Serenity never could pronounce her name so she could only say Rara. Just like Rei, Amara only let Serenity call her that.

Michelle was Belle. Serenity saw beauty and grace like Belle from Beauty and The Beast. It came natural to Serenity to call her that after watching the movie.

"So what brings you here? I thought you left?" Serenity started after she swallowed a chow mein noodle.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to hang out with you. Haven't had the chance." Rei said as she grabbed a soy sauce packet.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" She asked softly.

Rei sighed. "Am I that transparent to you?" She looked at her cerulean orbs that always brought her peace.

"Rei, you know you can tell me anything." Serenity placed a hand on top of Rei's hand.

Rei started at her hand and back into her eyes.

"I'm just tired Sere. I don't know how much patient I can be…" Rei looked down at her takeout box.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked with concern as she put down her food on the coffee table.

At that moment, Kakyuu came in with their tea and left the two best friends alone.

"Beryl and my brother are getting married in 3 months." Rei bit out angrily.

"And you are not happy?" Serenity was slightly confused. A marriage was a blessing and a time for happiness. Well for her it was.

Rei shook her head. She clutched her takeout box a little too hard and liquid started to drip onto her nice red two piece suit. Serenity calmly took the box away from her and grabbed a napkin to dab onto her skirt.

"Rei, you need to calm down." Serenity said softly as she was done dabbing the skirt but the big stain was still there.

"I cant help it… She cant be alpha. That bitch has made my life a living hell!" She suddenly yelled.

Serenity sighed as she got up from her sofa and walked to the wall opposite of them. She pressed a button and the wall moved acting as a door to her walk in closet. She walked in and came back out with a similar red two piece. She made the girls add their clothes so in case of an emergency, they could change. As well as Lita's weapons were in there. Half of her collection was there anyway.

She brought the two piece and gave it to Rei. Rei took it. Serenity turned around and waited until Rei changed. The food forgotten and now cold on the table.

"Aren't you at least happy for your brother?" Serenity asked as she turned around and sat next to Rei again.

"I would if _he_ showed that he is happy. He is just settling down." Rei looked down very upset.

Rei didn't know what Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Michelle, Amara and Andrew were. Rei thought they were Akashan like Lita and Ami though she never seen any sharp teeth like Ami and Lita but she also never seen them in action.

At one point, after she said yes to Mina about being part of their family, she gave a lot of information about her people and herself and her role within her people. That's why Serenity knew of what alpha meant.

Luna deemed it necessary to act like they were vampires and why it made sense to be a part of Hotaru's coven. The underworld still thought that their race were extinct and Luna and Artemis were keeping it that way until the time came to announce who they were. They both have found a few of their people and explained her plan. They were scattered around the world making their fortune but they were happy to know that hope was still alive and well.

Serenity sighed. "Rei, I don't know what to tell you but I can give you this."

Rei looked at her.

"You are a _princess_. As a princess, i'm sure your brother relies on you for support. Does he not?"

Rei nodded.

"Then do it for him Rei. Think about him. The more you aggravate his soon to be wife, the more a living hell you will feel and you, as well, put him through hell."

"That… makes sense." Rei said as she pondered her words.

A knock and a clear of a throat caught Serenity's attention as she turned her head slightly to the door.

"Sere? The Starlights are here." Kakyuu announced.

Serenity nodded as Kakyuu left and smiled as she turned to Rei.

"Would you like to stay?" Serenity asked softly.

"Well, I don't mind seeing you work. I have nothing better to do." Rei thought for a moment.

"Well you do have temples to watch over." Serenity had a sly smile.

"My priestesses in training are doing their chores and taking care of the temples. They are fine." Rei smiled as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Very well." Serenity turned to Kayuu as she walked in with her Ipad in hand. "Bring another Ipad and let's get to work."

Kakyuu smiled in relief, a welcome help. Serenity's friends were always welcomed to help. She never hid any information from them and since they all had ties to her enterprise, she thought it best to allow them access to everything but only them and not their employees because there was sensitive information the mortal world should not know.

"Bring them in." Serenity smiled as Kakyuu re- entered the office and gave Rei her Ipad with the red cover with the symbol of Mars.

All her friends had their own offices within her enterprise and their own devices. Luna thought it clever to nickname them based on the planets of the solar system when on missions.

The three men filed into the office, greeting her at the same time. Kakyuu kept her head slightly down as to avoid eye contact with one of the starlights.

They were all the same height. About six feet tall and almost looked the same if not for the hair and eyes and skin tone.

"Welcome Yaten, Taiki and Seiya. Please have a seat."

Serenity gestured to the men to sit across from her and Rei. Rei cleared the coffee table and put the stained clothes inside the walk in closet and closed it. The three women sat down as Kakyuu, Serenity and Rei sat down after them.

"Now. How can I help you?" Serenity began.

Yaten, a woman with snowy, silver hair, bright green eyes and peach skin color talked about the contract while Taiki, a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a little lighter than Yaten added points as he pulled out the papers.

Rei and Taiki nodded at each other and telepathically communicated. Taiki didn't know that Rei was not with her pack. She didn't give much of an explanation but only said she knew of the woman and have been friends for a very long time.

And last was Seiya, black raven hair with dark blue eyes and in between Yaten and Taiki's skin color just stared at Kakyuu. He hardly paid attention.

0-0-0-0

Mina was setting up her plans of her concert in New York when she felt a spark and saw a flash. She blinked rapidly, her fingers idle, sitting on the flat keys of her laptop as she stared at the glowing line in front of her.

She got up slowly from her chair and approached the transparent, red, glowing line. She touched it and watched in amazement as she line vibrated slightly.

0-0-0-0

Kakyuu gasped as did Seiya softly. It was not so loud for the others to hear but it was enough for the two of them to look at each other. A fire in their eyes burning.

0-0-0-0

Mina shook her head and backed away from the glowing line and took a picture with her smart phone. She hit send and continued to stare at the line.

0-0-0-0

Artemis opened his door of his car and got in when his phone began to vibrate. Once inside his car, he took it out his phone from inside his jacket and looked at the message.

Artemis raised in eyebrow in confusion as he started at the picture of Mina's computer and her desk.

"Why would-" He gasped loudly after he realized what must have been there.

"By the goddess." Artemis opened the door of his car and hurriedly got out, slamming the door in a hurry and ran inside the building.

0-0-0-0

The door to her office opened softly as Artemis entered.

"Is this -"

Artemis only nodded. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew that what she was referring to was right in front of them.

Mina's cornflower blues eyes harden. The room felt colder.

"Someone in this building are tied." Artemis said.

His eyes trying to see where the line was even as the line slowly started to fade.

Mina didn't say anything. Her hands balling into fists.

0-0-0-0

It was almost four when Serenity sighed.

"Well gentlemen." She began. "I think we are done with the contract and its benefits. I will get my contractors started on building and once that is done, I will personally make sure the designs we have put together are in for your studio." She smiled tiredly.

"Great." All three agreed with smiles.

A knock came to the door that got their attention.

"I will get it." Rei announced as she got up.

The Starlights bid them farewell and followed Rei to the door.

She opened the door without looking, allowing the Starlight to leave.

"Rei?"

Rei dropped her Ipad in surprise as she turned to the person at the door.

"Jadeite! What are you doing here?!"

Serenity heard the ipad fall and Rei's surprise comment. She looked at Kakyuu as she stopped from gathering the papers on the coffee table to look at the commotion.


	13. Chapter 12 - May Your Eyes Find Me

Look at my page for the update! Enjoy!

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: May Your Eyes Find me

" _A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy."_

 _-George Jean Nathan_

Jadeite furrowed his brows in confusion. ' _What are you doing here? I thought you were at home helping Beryl.'_ He hissed in her mind.

' _I can explain.'_ Rei blinked a few times before a showed figured appeared behind Jadeite.

Her eyes narrowed as he came into view.

"E-Endy? What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Her eyes wide.

"Business. Never mind me, what are _you_ doing here?" Endymion raised a brow.

"I-I uh… I know the woman who you are about to see." Rei gestured for them to enter the office.

Serenity finished placing the papers inside a folder and inside her drawer as she looked up.

"Sere." Rei sighed inwardly and grimaced at the tension that hang from her husband as he was trying to reel in his slight anger. "I would like you to meet Jadeite-" She paused for a moment as Serenity smiled and approached them. "- my husband." Rei Introduced with her head slightly down.

Serenity shook his hand in slight surprise. She didn't know that her best friend was married.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Jadeite shook hands with her.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Serenity opt to say to hide her shock.

When Rei looked at Serenity she smiled nervously as Serenity raised an eyebrow.

' _Way to drop the ball on me Spitfire.'_

Rei scowled at the comment.

Jadeite felt warmth cover him in a form of a blanket as he let go of Serenity's hand. He stared at his hand then at the woman with slight curiosity.

"And this, is my brother. Endymion." Rei introduced as she stepped to the side for Serenity to look at him.

The moment their eyes met Kakyuu tensed. Her iPad clanked loudly on the floor.

0-0-0-0

After her initial shock and anger Mina decided to leave her office for some fresh air. Everything was going according to plan.

Mina closed her office door when she felt a strong spark that she recoiled at letting go of the handle of her office door. She backed away as a gold and silver line appeared before her. It wasn't transparent like the other. No this one was different. And it was stronger.

She pulled out her phone and called Artemis and Luna to see this new phenomenon.

As soon as she hanged up they appeared behind her with a gasp coming from Luna's lips.

"Why is this one different than the other I saw earlier?" Mina asked with slight agitation.

" _When the royal family find their mate… it's a powerful one. It's so powerful even you would be able to see it Luna."_

 _His blue eyes looked away from her._

" _Don't be shocked. But maybe Mina might have that mate somewhere."_

 _Luna looked in the direction Izar looked. She smiled as Mina sat next to her mother and placed her ear on her belly._

" _O_ _r_ _the little one." She added._

 _Izar chucked._

" _That too."_

Luna stared hard at Mina's eyes before a slight realization hit her and she ran down the hall.

"Luna!" Artemis yelled as he ran after her.

Mina also ran following them. They ran down the hall and made a sharp turn and into the door that Andrew and Amara were already in watching the security feed.

Mina would never forget the look Luna had as she watched Serenity and the Prince of The Lycan's stand there, paralyzed.

Fear.

0-0-0-0

Rei shook her head and breathed in deeply as the air became even more tense. She murmured something under her breath and instantly the tension went away.

Kakyuu grabbed her fallen iPad and left the office without a word.

Endymion breathed out and extended his hand towards her. He smirked at her.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ He question as he stared at her eyes.

Serenity nodded slightly and took his hand. Shaking it quickly.

' _Stay calm Serenity. Everything is fine.'_ She thought to herself.

"N-Now then. Please sit." Said Rei as a way to start. She didn't know what just happened but she would contact the fire for more information.

Everyone sat dumbly onto the sofa. Serenity shook her head and took a deep breath.

' _Stay calm Sere. I'm still in the building. Do you need me there?'_ Asked Mina through their link.

' _No Bubbles. I'm fine. I just don't know what happened.'_ Serenity sounded lost.

' _It's ok Sere.'_

She looked at Rei. Rei smiled at her.

' _Right.'_

Serenity looked at the two men.

"Would you gentlemen like tea?" She asked softly.

Endymion just stared at her eyes. She had the softest voice. Like silk was being spewed from her soft pink lips.

"I would very much love tea." Jadeite beamed.

Kakyuu re-entered the office with a tray of tea and small cookies.

"Thank you, Yuu."

Kakyuu only nodded and placed the tray on the coffee table. She gave Serenity her tea before giving it to the other three and then sat down next to Rei. Her momentary shock forgotten.

"Let's start what you gentlemen came here for." Serenity started.

Jadeite took out his briefcase and put it between his boss and himself and took out a large roll and some papers.

Serenity opened the roll and studied it with Rei as Kakyuu started to take notes and pictures.

"This is the layout of the spa we want to add to our business." Jadeite bit into the cookie and moaned.

"Who made these cookies?" He asked as he took another bite.

"A friend of mine. She is a world renown chef." Serenity smiled.

"You don't mean Lita?!" Jadeite practically yelled.

"The one and only." Rei and Serenity said at the same time and smile at each other.

Endymion just stared at the interaction and watched how Rei was very protective of Serenity.

The way she sat close and at an angle. If anything were to attack, she would take the hit and make sure Serenity was unharmed.

There was also a peace that Rei had that he only seen when she was a child, before his fiancee came into his life.

"Kakyuu would you bring up the fabrics we have?" Kakyuu nodded and brought a binder from behind Serenity's white desk.

Endymion looked around the office. Everything was with soft colors and around each wall, there were pictures dedicated to that person. Behind her desk started with two adults and two children and growing up in different scenarios. Then there were more of each individual people.

' _Probably her friends or family.'_ He pondered as he looked around.

He felt like he was home. It had a warm, homey atmosphere.

"Endymion, what do you think boss?" Jadeite asked.

Endymion shook his head and looked at the four pairs of eyes that stared back at him waiting for an answer. Her eyes held him in place. He felt like he couldn't speak. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled softly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Jadeite sighed and between him and Rei were able to explain the contract, the building and the designs.

"Ok. That seems fine." He looked at Serenity. "It is possible to take you for lunch to discuss more?" He asked as he looked at his watch.

"The Phantom sisters are already here." Kakyuu announced as she lowered her hand from the headset she had in her ear.

"Very well. I will add you to my schedule for lunch." She answered softly.

"Great. Jadeite will give you a call, tomorrow morning."

Serenity's breath caught in her throat when he gave her a smirk. He was so handsome.

' _What is wrong with me!?'_

They all shook hands. Endymion and Jadeite left but not before Jed gave a kiss to his wife and Endymion hugged his sister.

"Hey Serenity!" Came the greeting of the four sisters.

"Hey you guys." Serenity greeted.

The Phantom sisters came into the office and each sat down as Kakyuu and Rei cleared the table and grabbed fresh tea with cookies. The Phantom sisters consisted of:

Berdie. She was the adviser to their group and priestess along with Kakyuu to Serenity.

Catzi. She was the second in command if their leader did not make a decision for their business. She was also a Lycan. She was also the girlfriend of Rubeus, the second in command of Sapphire within the Akashan Army.

Prizma. Bloodmate/Wife of the Akashan general, Sapphire and main captain of their group.

And lastly there was Avery. Youngest of the their group who was an Akashan and made the products.

0-0-0-0

Andrew was in the feed room when his breath caught.

Artemis turned to a groan and gasped in worry.

"Mina!" Artemis caught her as she fell.

"I'm not… what is…"

Another flash appeared before her. Transparent but with a gold glow was the line this time. And this time Mina couldn't handle it anymore. It was like every time she saw a line, more of her energy was drained. She fell unconscious in Artemis' arms.

"Is she -"

Artemis only nodded as he looked at Luna's magenta eyes filled with worry.

"Who is she?" Asked Andrew softly as he looked at the girls getting down to business.

"That's the Phantom Sisters." Amara replied as she went to Mina and inspected her pulse.

"No. I meant _her_. Who is she? Whats her name?" Andrew zoomed in on Avery.

"That's Avery. An Akashan. Very young and one of Hotaru's spies." Luna elaborated.

Andrew said no more as he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman in the monitor.

0-0-0-0

Serenity was beat after the sisters left. She had so many projects mounting on her and she really needed a break. Between hiding who she is and making a life for herself, it was exhausting.

"Sere?"

She looked up from her desk and looked at Rei.

It was late. The dim moon was illuminating her office from the floor to ceiling windows. The small glow made Serenity shine. It made Rei stand there in awe.

"Yes Rei?"

Rei winced at how tired she was. Despite having two helpers, today was different than other days.

"You alright?"

"Yes Rei. Just tired." Serenity stretched and yawned. "Sorry." She giggled.

Rei giggled slightly with her. "Nothing to be sorry about. Want to head to the garage together?"

"Ok."

Serenity grabbed her things and turned off the lights.

Serenity closed her office doors and turned to Rei. Rei had her hands together in front of her.

Serenity only waited for whatever it was Rei wanted to say.

"I am sorry, that I never told you I was married. I guess I never thought you would meet him." Rei blushed as she looked at Serenity to gauge her reaction.

Serenity only smiled.

"I know Rei. It sorta hurt to know that you do keep things from me, but I…" Serenity shook her head. "Forget it Rei. I'm sure you kept it for a reason. Now come on. Yuu is waiting."

Rei nodded and a sad smile. She felt as thought she had broken Serenity's heart. One of the things Serenity hated were secrets. Because when she didn't know, then she would be the fool of the group. And Serenity hated to feel like a fool.

Kakyuu waited for them and together they walked to the elevator to the garage. Rei watched as Amara and Andrew brought an all black SUV and Serenity climbed in, bidding goodbye to Rei while Kakyuu got in her wine red Mercedes and went ahead. The black SUV falling behind. Rei got in her car when Kakyuu got in hers and brought up the rear and after the intersection they all split ways to keep Serenity safe in case they were being followed.

0-0-0-0

"Sire?"

Light purple eyes gleamed as he watched the small dot in the monitor beep.

"It seems we have found-"

"Yes… I know… You know what to do."

"Yes, Sire." The man bowed as he retreated into the darkness to carry out his orders.


	14. Chapter 13 - Green With Envy

I would like to thank Rena-Izzy, Bubble Princess, Flareup4Ratchet, AquaStarlight, Immortal Sailor Cosmos and curlysue7, for favored and are following this story. It means a lot to me. I would also like to thank a guest who reviewed the story and I _hope_ I can keep you intrigued with this story until the very end. Much love to all of you, my readers.

Much Love,

\- SerenityxGarrus

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Green With Envy

" _Envy comes from people's ignorance of, or lack of belief in, their own gifts."_

 _-Jean Vanier_

Endymion checked his watch for the umpteenth time. She wasn't late but neither it was time to meet. He had a restless night just thinking about her that he denied his fiancee any coupling and decided to sleep in his study.

 _Endymion kissed her, just going with the motions. Beryl's foot hit the bed and she fell bringing him down with her. Wrapping her legs around his waist as she moaned when he descended down her neck and pulled her mini skirt up to feel her legs._

 _He opened his eyes only to stop. He was imagining eyes, the color of the sky staring at him. He blinked the imaged away. Her eyes were replaced by gold that gleamed with mischief, darkened with lust and shined with love._

 _He slowly got up and backed away from her._

" _What's wrong my love?" Beryl voiced with concern._

" _Nothing," He shook his head. "I'm going to my study. Don't bother me." He said coldly over his shoulder as he walked through the door._

 _Beryl's eyes narrowed as she watched her soon to be husband walk out tense from their bedroom._

 _Endymion felt lost. He entered his study when he saw an orange glow. He went into orange room and there he saw his sister sitting down in prayer in front of the fire._

' _No doubt asking the fire something.'_

" _What's wrong?" Rei asked without turning to see him. She knew he was there watching her. He had a commanding presence that persisted and could not be ignored._

" _Nothing. Just couldn't sleep."_

" _You can tell me you know." Rei said as Endymion turned to leave._

" _Why the sudden change of attitude Rei?"_

" _Why not? It's time I act and behave as a princess." Rei shrugged._

 _Endymion looked at the door that lead to his office and back to his sister that still wouldn't look at him. Heaving a sigh he decided to sit next to her and mimic her prayer form. He felt warmth envelop him. He blocked himself from everyone except his sister and Rei did the same. Endymion and Rei weren't stupid. They both knew Beryl or one of her friends were spying on them, so it frustrated them when they couldn't hear their conversation._

' _Who is she?' Endymion went straight to the point._

 _Rei smiled. The whole night, Rei answered as much as she could without giving too much away. When she joined the scouts, she was sworn to secrecy. She couldn't tell him that either. All night he was intrigued by her answers. By the people who surrounded her. By the time he noticed, it was morning, he was sleeping next to his sister facing each other like they did when they were pups. They smiled at each other as they woke up and went about their morning._

"Mr. Shields?" Serenity asked softly as she looked at him.

Endymion was shaken from his thoughts as he looked at the woman he asked all night about.

"Endymion is fine and please sit."

He quickly got up. His chair screeching as he only took two steps to reach the other side of the table to pull out her chair. She smiled at him as she sat down and pulled out her iPad as he went to take a seat.

"Welcome to Fruits Parlor Crown Cafe. I am your server Elizabeth. What can I get you?"

"Hey Eli! I will have a milkshake and chili cheese fries with a burger." Serenity blushed slightly as Endymion gaped at her.

"Hey Sere." Elizabeth winked at her as she wrote down her lunch.

"And uh, I will have coffee and whatever she is having." He finished with a smirk.

He stared at her slight tinted cheeks that looked adorable. She was just breathtaking and he felt a semblance of peace in the air. Like everything was fine with the world.

Elizabeth nodded and gave one last wink to Serenity before walking away to get their order.

Serenity sighed and passed an iPad to Endymion.

"So. In front of you-"

"I don't want to talk about business." He suddenly interrupted.

Serenity frowned. "I don't understand."

"Here you go." Elizabeth sing-songed as she placed their food in front of them and walked away.

"I want to know more about you. After all we will be working closely together." He explained as he popped a fry into his mouth.

It was an excuse. A lame one. But he still wanted to just hear her speak.

Serenity thought it was weird to ask about her when she wasn't that interesting. And anything he wanted to know was in the media. All he had to do was Google it and everything about her would pop up as frustrating as that was. But she saw logic in what he was requesting. She pressed the button to lock her iPad and placed it down on the table as she took a drink from her milkshake.

"Alright. Ask away." She nodded for him to continue.

Endymion smiled and asked simple questions. From colors to movies to even favorite weather. He didn't ask about anything more deep, which she was grateful for. She did find out that he was worth keeping as an acquaintance since he was a powerful billionaire. His business could probably help her expand. With the right connections and finance she could be around the world.

"Endymion! Who is this wench?!" A shrill voice interrupted their meal.

They both tensed. Fries midway into their mouths as they froze to stare at the woman.

"Beryl, calm down." Endymion narrowed his eyes as he stood up to greet her.

Beryl was with her girlfriends, picking up a few things for her wedding when one of them pointed to Endymion and Serenity's direction. She stomped down in their direction, almost getting run over.

Once he stood, Beryl looped her arm around his and held him tight, shooting daggers in Serenity's direction.

"Serenity, this is my fiancee, Beryl. Beryl this is my partner and the person who is helping build the spa you wanted, Serenity."

Serenity dropped her fry and wiped her hands with the napkin quickly before extending her hand.

"Nice to meet a beautiful lady." She smiled.

Beryl shook her hand and quickly retracted it. "Glad you know it." She pointed her nose in the air.

"Well I should best get to my office. I have other appointments to attend to. Kakyuu or myself will keep you updated on the progress." Serenity continued to smile as she placed her things in her purse.

"Thank you for coming. I enjoyed our lunch." He too smiled as he extended his hand to her.

Her hand was light in his. Soft. Warm. He lingered a little bit too long with the handshake only to stop when Beryl cleared her throat.

"Sere, we should go." Andrew came behind her. Placed a hand behind her back, that did not go unnoticed by Endymion, he gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

"Coming Drew. Goodbye Endymion."

"Its Mr. Shields to you." Beryl snapped.

"Miss, I would suggest you keep your temper in check. It could get you in trouble one day." Andrew cut in. Serenity just walked away with Andrew following in step next to her.

Once she was inside the black SUV, Endymion turned to Beryl and snatched his arm away from her.

"If you are going to be my wife, you need to act more nice than that." He huffed while throwing the fry onto the plate and taking out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet.

"But Endymion. She disrespected you! You are an engaged man!" Beryl tried to defend her actions.

"I know I am. But I allowed her to call me that. She was too formal and it bugged me."

"You _allowed_ her? Do you like her?!" Beryl's eyes widen in horror.

Endymion sighed. "I don't have time for your stupid jealousy. Let's go. I will take you home and I'm going to my next meeting."

He walked down the street, hands inside his pockets as Beryl looked at his retreating back.

' _I don't like this one bit.'_ She thought angrily as she followed him to his car.

0-0-0-0

Sweat beaded down her neck as she swayed softly to the music. Mina, Amara and Michelle were in a concert together. The last song of the concert had Mina's heart racing so fast it felt like it would burst from her chest. The song came to an end and the crowd cheered. The three bowed and exited the stage with Artemis waiting for them.

"Excellent performance as ever girls." Artemis beamed as he handed Mina a towel and a water bottle.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Papa Artemis." Michelle smiled kindly to the man who became a father figure to the girls.

They all went into the big dressing room and all smiles were gone from their faces.

"Alright so here is how it's going to go." Artemis opened his mini computer as the girls did the same.

Mina had a yellow one with the Venus symbol. Amara had a navy blue one with the Uranus symbol and Michelle and an aquamarine one with the Neptune symbol.

"Venus, you go and eliminate the guards at the entrance and the two that keep patrolling on each side of the building. Then continue ahead and eliminate any that can be a threat."

Mina nodded and started to undress and change into a black one piece suit.

"Uranus, you go in and hack the security feeds and make sure, _none_ are online."

Amara nodded as she started to put her black spandex pants.

"And Neptune, you and I will grab every information they have once they give the all clear."

Michelle nodded as she finished putting on her hat making sure to hide all her aquamarine hair.

"Once that is done, last one is Venus and you place the charges at these locations." Artemis typed a few things and Mina's device beeped as it was receiving the message.

"If our spies are correct, we should be able to blow that lab and get what we need without any evidence coming back to us, in less that fifteen minutes."

Artemis stared at his children with pride as they started at him with d determination. Inwardly he was proud that he trained them and made them who they are today. He was proud that he was someone they looked up to.

"Are we ready?"

The girls nodded and left the building once the janitor turned off all the lights. Darkness was their weapon and they were damn good at exploiting it.

0-0-0-0

Lita snapped the neck of an accursed and took out her silencer pistol, shooting a bullet at its chest. Her emerald eyes looked around before she teleported to the roof and ran to the other side to execute the last guard patrolling the area. Her run turned to a walk as she came to a full stop when her eyes landed on the numerous dead bodies below her. She jumped down. Crouching on the balls of her feet to keep silent.

A giggle alerted her to the right as she used the wall to keep to the shadows. She turned her head at the wide door where yellow light illuminated, almost exposing herself to the light.

In front of her was a man with chocolate wavy brown hair that reached past his shoulders tied in a low ponytail. He had a killer body if the way the black attire hugged his body was any indication.

He was whispering sweet nothings into the guards ear. She giggled as his index finger slowly traced the outline of her collar shirt that was opened at the top.

Lita suddenly saw red. Something inside her snapped and rage filled her veins. She backed away from the light to stay in the shadows. She blew a breath before stepping into the light. The last thing the guard saw was emerald green eyes filled with hatred as the guard's world went dark.

"What the-?" The man turned to find the same hatred filled eyes the guard saw before she was shot in the head.

"Who are you?" She hissed at the man.

"Who are you?" He hissed back.

Lita shot the light bulb and was instantly in front of the man from her teleportation. She pressed the gun to his head and dug it a bit harshly on his temple.

"Who are you? Or I will blow your fucking head off." She whispered harshly one more time.

"I'm here for the information. Nothing more."

He stayed calm and collected and that pissed her off even more.

' _Jupiter. What is going on? Is it safe to enter?'_ Luna asked.

' _Mama Luna, we have an intruder who claims to be here for the information.'_ She replied back without letting the man out of his sight.

' _It appears Ami is also having the same problem.'_ Luna added with a sigh of annoyance.

Ami had her eyes narrowed after she killed the woman scientist that was flirting with the beautiful man that had pale blonde hair that reached to his broad lean back and tied into a ponytail. He had the lightest green eyes that reminded her of plants.

She had asked the same question as she held a small crossbow ready to fire with just a pull of her finger. And it seemed that not only was Lita and Ami having the same problem for Mina was also having the same problem.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She gritted her teeth as she glared at the man in front of her.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"You first." Mina's eyes flashed with the promise of pain.

"I asked you first." He retorted as he equally glared at her.

Malachite couldn't place where he had seen her before. He was sure that he had. She was very tense. Any move he made and she would end him. He was sure of it.

Mina however knew who he was. How could she forget the man who haunted her dreams for centuries. He was younger then but now, he was a man. It was no mistake that this was one of the boys that ventured too far into the forest they once called home.

' _Execute them.'_ Luna and Artemis commanded as if they didn't care who they were.

Lita and Ami hesitated. Their gloved hands sweaty, making their hands shake. They wanted to obey. They never disobeyed an order before. Mina however kicked the man. He didn't see it and flew across the room, hitting the wall with full force. He groaned as he slid down the wall. He lay there lifeless and unmoving.

' _All clear.'_ Mina gave the order.

She waited until the door turned green and went in ahead of Michelle, Artemis and Amara to execute the rest of the guards.

Ami closed her eyes and shot her arrow. When she opened them her heart sank. She wanted to go into a panic. But there was no time. She quickly placed her crossbow on the table and opened her mini computer, hacked the system, erased any evidence and played a re-recording of nothing going on in the hallways as Lita executed the rest of the guards.

For Lita it was hard to listen to the whispers in the back of her mind. But she had a duty. And that's what she did as she pulled the trigger and watched as it hit the man square in the chest.

Blood oozed out. The smell of cooper made her want to gag. He looked at her confused before falling to the floor, watching Lita run inside the compound.

Both buildings exploded at the same time in thirty minutes instead of fifteen. Lady luck was on their side tonight as the alarms didn't go off from their delay.

"Let it be the last time this happens." Artemis and Luna said coldly to them.

They nodded, "It won't happen again."

It was a vow. A vow that they planned to carry out to the letter next time. If there ever was a next time as they turned to look at the roaring fire from the explosion.

* * *

I apologize for the long delay. I am very busy lately so I haven't had the time to make more chapters. I will make it up to you my fabulous readers and followers.

Much Love,

\- SerenityxGarrus

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Sanity Check

I want to thankDarkitty04 who is following this story. Thank you. It means so much to me that I am keeping you intrigued with my story. Lots of love!

 **I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Sanity Check

 _"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few every achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it"_ _\- Curtis Judalet_

"Yeah… uh-huh… sure… no problem… yeah… ok… you too… mmhmm… bye bye."

Serenity sighed deeply as she placed the phone back onto its holder. Closing the manila folder she began to massage her temples in an effort to calm the headache that had been around since this morning. All day she had been in meetings, be it on the phone, in person or on web-cam.

' _So many projects… so little time…'_

She looked at her watch and huffed. She missed lunch, again for the fourth time this week. Luna was going to send a babysitter sooner or later if she continued like this.

A beep alerted her. She sighed and pressed the button to answer.

"Yes, Yuu?"

"Sorry Sere, but there is someone on line one that needs to speak with you."

"Did you get a name?"

She was so tired. She was ready to call it a day and head home.

"No. He just screamed at me to put you on the phone…"

"Oh dear. Ok I got it."

Serenity frowned. No one yells at her employers.

' _Who does this person think they are? The president of the United States? Sheesh.'_

She cleared her throat as she picked up her cordless phone and pressed line one.

"SeleIr Enterprises, this is Serenity speaking."

0-0-0-0

' _So it's true…'_

He breathed in deeply as her melodic voice entered his ears. Closing his eyes to savor the moment, he took a breath before he answered.

0-0-0-0

"Yes, I would like to speak with you personally about a project I need worked on."

Serenity frowned.

"If that was the case, you could have left a _polite_ message to my secretary. There was no need to yell at my employee." She lightly snapped at the person on the phone.

It was quiet on the other side. She honestly didn't care if she offended the person with her tone of voice. Some things, you just don't do.

"I … apologize for that. I meant no disrespect."

Serenity now felt slightly guilty for snapping at the person but nevertheless, she wouldn't apologize for her tone.

"Now then, I am currently full on projects. But we can push yours for next year?"

"I'm afraid this project needs to be done _by_ next year."

Serenity pinched the bridge of her nose in stress. She was overwhelmed by so much that she couldn't handle another.

"I could direct you to one of my employee's. They are really good at what they do -"

"No!"

Serenity frowned.

"I meant, no. Please. It has to be your… touch."

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

' _Creepy.'_

"Um… could you hold please?"

"Of course."

She pressed the hold button and called Kakyuu in.

"Yes, Sere?"

"Yuu, this man needs me to oversee a project. I'm full to my head at the moment with so many. Advice?"

"Just say yes but let one of the employee's work on it. Vanessa is really good. So is Emery."

Serenity nodded.

"So I lie that I will do it but give it to someone else?"

Kakyuu smiled wryly.

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad." Kakyuu giggled.

Serenity giggled. She needed to laugh at a bit. She was overly stressed and she needed a vacation.

"Ok. Let me think about it. Thanks Yuu."

Kakyuu smiled as she walked away.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"Ok, when are you available to make an appointment."

0-0-0-0

He grinned.

"No it's perfect. Thank you. See you soon."

His heart accelerated as he hanged up. He finally found her. And soon the underworld and the mortals will be his. Just as his father promised.

0-0-0-0

A knock echoed throughout his dark office.

"Come in." He slightly shouted without looking up as the person came in.

"Endymion?"

Endymion stopped writing and took a deep breath as he looked up into the golden eyes of his fiancee.

"Yes, Beryl."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" Beryl asked as she sat down on his desk.

Endymion raised an eyebrow at her attire. She sure looked attractive with the bare back shirt and low cut v that accentuated her chest. Her jeans made her ass look bigger than normal.

"Not tonight, Beryl. I have to go to a meeting regarding your spa." He said as he grabbed his pen and went back to writing.

Beryl pouted. She really wanted her spa but Endymion was so busy these past few weeks that she really missed him. He arrived home late to only go to sleep. Leaving her sexually frustrated. And some nights he didn't come home at all. His side of the bed cold. So today she thought she would get lucky. Seems luck wasn't on her side today.

"Could you re-schedule?"

Endymion tried really hard not to snap at her. It's not that he didn't want to dine with his fiancee but he really couldn't get _her_ out of his mind. They have been having breakfast, lunch and dinner together for the past few days. It was all work related of course and she was accompanied by her guard, Andrew, but they still had fun. He even considered Andrew a friend. They got along so well. It was a mystery how he had not met him and befriended him a long time ago. Or at least, hired him as _his_ bodyguard. Serenity was lucky to have him. He did wonder however, if they were… he couldn't even finish the thought. It made his heart race with disappointment with a tinge of jealousy.

"Endymion? Earth to Endymion. Yoohoo."

Endymion was slightly started by the snapping of her fingers. He sighed as he laid the pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Beryl. She is a very busy woman. She has more projects that she can handle and I am lucky enough to get a call to talk about the project. Late but at least it's an update."

He was bullshitting of course. But she would believe anything.

Beryl sighed in disappointment.

Endymion's heart slightly broke at the sight of her disappointment. He disliked seeing anyone disappointed in him.

He got up from his chair and went around the table to sit next to her. Lifting her chin to get her to look at him he smiled at her. Tilting his head to side.

"How about we have a whole day tomorrow? Just you and me? Whatever you want?"

Beryl's eyes widen with happiness.

"You mean it?"

Endymion nodded. His smile never fading.

"Oh, Endymion!" Beryl threw herself at him and kissed him deeply as he caught her.

She grind into him slightly. He breathed in deeply at that. He did have urges and he was stressed out. But at the moment he couldn't comply. He just couldn't see them together. Not while _she_ was in his mind.

"See you tonight." She murmured against his lips.

He nodded as she gave him one last kiss and backed away from him. Grabbing her purse from the couch she blew him a kiss. He pretend to catch it and put it in his pocket. She giggled as she opened the door and closed it behind her, making sure she swayed her hips slightly for him to see. He only shook his head as he closed his eyes.

' _Sorry, Beryl.'_

He looked at his watch and smiled. It was time to go. He had to be there before nine. Tonight, he was sure to have fun.

0-0-0-0

Andrew walked in laughing hard as Serenity was replaying today's phone call. The way she was trying so hard to sound like a man was endearing and very funny.

"What's so funny?" Asked Endymion as he stood up from his seat and extended his hand for Serenity to shake.

"I was just telling him about this weird phone call I had today."

"Oh man! She is so funny! Tell him Sere!" Andrew snorted and covered his mouth as he continued to laugh. He tried to calm down and not laugh so loud for others to hear.

After pulling a seat out for her and ordering their food, Andrew had calm down somewhat and Serenity cleared her throat to start.

"So as you know, I'm like _super_ stressed out by the many projects that I have to oversee. Then here comes, Yuu on the comm telling me someone yelled at her because she wouldn't put him through to speak to me."

She paused as their food came and took a sip from her milkshake.

"So, i'm like, what the fuck? who would dare!"

Endymion gasped as Andrew snorted a giggle.

"I know. I don't normally curse, but my god! So anyway -" She bit into a fry and swallowed before continuing. "I picked up the phone and the first thing I hear on the other side is this deep ass exhale."

Andrew midway to swallow his water, coughed as he spewed the water followed by laugher. Endymion snorted, his hand going to his mouth in attempt to swallow his fries as Serenity did a mock of the man on the phone.

As she continued, her food was getting cold as she tried to sound like the man and make the phone call over dramatic, making Endymion and Andrew laugh so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"I have to pee!" Andrew wheezed as he tried to control his breathing.

Endymion wiped a tear that fell from laughing so hard.

"Jesus, Serenity. You have unusual days." Endymion laughed.

"Tell me about it. Sheesh. People these days." She bit into her cold fry and sighed in disappointment. She was really hungry and now her food was cold.

"Mind if I get you another one?"

Serenity felt a jolt go down her spine as she looked up.

' _His voice.'_

Andrew and Endymion stopped laughing. All smiled out the window as they started at the man with short hair that reached his shoulders. His light purple eyes gleaming with power. Andrew tensed as he felt Serenity's state of mind. She was troubled. Her heart was racing. But not in fear.

He sat at the end of the table next to her. She couldn't look away. He had an overwhelming presence. It was more dominating than Endymion's. At least Endymion's presence was a bit softer. His was borderline aggressive.

"And you are?" Endymion asked, trying to keep his calm as he narrowed his eyes.

He too felt the overwhelming presence. And the need to claim something that wasn't his. It was thick in the air. Jealousy threatened to take over. His beast calling for him to claim her first. He was trying to control himself like never before.

0-0-0-0

"Jed!" Rei giggled as Jedite nipped at her neck. "S-Stop it!" She laughed as he continued his assault down her neck.

"I love to hear you laugh." He smiled at her as he raised himself from her.

She smiled lovingly at him, placing a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly.

"I love to hear you say that."

They snuggled noses together, enjoying the presence of each other. They both had a long few weeks and they had been missing each other so much. Rei told Jedite everything without giving too much away. He was upset at first but after he remembered the way she was calm and at peace next to Serenity he let her stay with them and work for Serenity. Anything to make her happy.

Jedite felt a slight disturbance from both Endymion and -

"Rei?"

"Do you feel that?" She whispered as she frowned.

Jedite moved to the side as she sat up, bringing the sheets up with her to hide her chest.

She felt like two sides were pulling her apart. Equal amount of slight fear and jealousy and something that was overwhelming.

She shook her head as she felt the incoming headache.

"I can feel it Rei. Want to see if he is alright?"

Rei thought for a moment before it became too much. Nodding quickly they both got out of their bed and dressed. They bumped into the three other betas as they too were heading out in the direction of Endymion and Serenity.

0-0-0-0

"Mina!"

"On it!"

It didn't take long for everyone within the household of the Mau's to feel her disturbance. Mina raced ahead, following the string that any Mau could see at this point. Whenever they were together, the string would appear. It was getting stronger every time they got together. And Mina was feeling an emotion for the first time in centuries that she hoped she would never feel again.

 _Fear_.


	16. Chapter 15 - Unravel

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Unravel

" _The darkest night is often the bridge to the brightest tomorrow." - Unknown_

She couldn't look away. She didn't want to look away. Mesmerized by his eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes.

Endymion's hand curled into a fist. He slammed it on the table, gaining the man's attention for a moment and releasing Serenity from whatever stupor she was in.

"Now that I have your _undivided_ attention. Mind tell me who you are?" He said with a slight snarl.

The man only tilted his head. Like a cat who was curious.

"I am -" He turned back to Serenity and again she couldn't look away.

He smiled. His smile slowly turned into a grin.

Endymion acted quickly. Turning the table as Andrew grabbed Serenity by the waist, turning her away from the table that flipped.

The people within the restaurant screamed as they all ran outside, leaving only Andrew, Endymion, Serenity and the new guy.

"Serenity you alright?" Andrew whispered to her as his eyes roamed her from top to bottom.

She only nodded. Her hand going to her face. She felt exhausted.

"You picked the wrong target, Akashan!" Endymion snarled as he transformed into a wolf.

Andrew turned in time to witness his transformation. It was fast. He was slightly awed by it. He never seen the lycans transform before. However, he had to be careful not to give away his identity. He couldn't transform. He couldn't give away their secret. Not yet.

The man only laughed. "If you feel that is what I am." He smirked.

Endymion roared and dashed forward. The Akashan however jumped and disappeared. Andrew took out his pistol and got out of cover and began shooting wherever the Akashan teleported to.

The Akashan caught a bullet mid air and smiled as he licked it. Andrew gasped as Endymion stopped to witness it. A silver bullet. He should have been in immense pain just by touching it. Yet he was just grinning in victory as he didn't even flinch. There was no pain.

Andrew took a step back in shock.

' _That's… That's_ _ **impossible!**_ ' Endymion thought in shock.

A slight disturbance caused the three of them to turn in time to see Serenity run for the door.

"Sere! I told you to stay down!"

0-0-0-0

' _I'm almost there! Try to get outside!'_

' _Ok'_

Serenity got up. She barely registered their shock and took it as her cue to get out. Her heels making noise that grabbed his attention. Her hand made it to the handle of the door only to be replaced by her hand on his chest. She looked up into his eyes.

0-0-0-0

Endymion roared and with great speed was able to tackle the Akashan to the floor. Serenity gasped as his body pushed her with great force. Andrew ran quickly to her only to be thrown across the room by Endymion as the Akashan threw the werewolf.

Andrew pushed Endymion with a grunt and took out his gun. He fired multiple shots to at least see if he can keep the Akashan away from Serenity.

' _Mina! Serenity is the target. You here yet?'_ Andrew barked.

' _I'm around the corner!'_ She barked back.

' _Brother stand back!'_ Rei ordered as she transformed, followed by her husband and the betas.

At the same time the windows of the restaurant shattered as both parties entered.

The Akashan frowned and looked at Serenity.

' _Just one more.'_

' _Leave it!'_

The Akashan snarled and teleported out.

"Where is she?!" Mina barked.

Andrew grunted as he couldn't walk another step. Blood oozed out of his lips.

"Andrew is hurt!" Ami ran to him to help him up.

A loud clang got their attention.

"Sere!" Lita ran to her and held her. "She is running a fever and she is pale as a sheet!"

"Let's go."

"Wait! We have healers! Let us heal you both." Rei interjected.

Mina turned with a snarl.

"I don't need your help!"

Rei frowned. She never seen Mina this upset.

"We have -"

"So do we. We don't need your help. And if you think that this is the help you can give, then spare me your failure."

"How dare you -!"

Mina narrowed her eyes at the man with white hair. Rei's hand going to his chest to stop him from saying anything further.

"I'm sorry. This isn't normally how we deal with situations like this." Rei said with a bow of her head.

"Too late for that. The citizens will now know that the underworld is alive and well. A myth now true because your pathetic of a prince couldn't contain his anger." Mina continued.

"I was trying -"

"And in the process, you _endangered_ her!"

"Someone ought to cut your tongue." Malachite spoke.

"I suggest you know your place, dog." Mina voice lowered in a warning.

Tension was rising quickly between Malachite and Mina. Within that tension she saw it clear as day. Her hands balled into fists as she tried to contain her full wrath that was ready to unleash.

"Lita! Ami! Get Andrew and Serenity out of here! MOVE IT!" Mina barked.

Lita teleported out of the restaurant and into the van that Artemis and Luna brought.

A hand on her shoulder made her breathe. A whisper in her ear made her look away and nod. A few more seconds, she turned around and walked out the door. Letting it swing with full force, breaking the door in pieces.

"I apologize for what has transpired. Rest assured, I will pay for the damages." Spoke Luna.

Her eyes followed Artemis and Ami as they helped Andrew out of the restaurant.

"It's my fault. I should -"

Luna only shook her head.

"You should rest. And excuse my daughter's temper. She doesn't deal well with Serenity getting hurt." Luna smiled. It eased everyone within the room. It felt breathable again.

"May I?" Rei asked softly. Worry finally settled in as the tension lifted.

Luna only nodded.

"I will be back later." She told Jadeite and Endymion as she raced out the door.

"I thank you for acting the way you did, Prince. Though if I may suggest, that you keep the battles away from the citizens. They are not ready for any of this."

Endymion nodded followed by a grunt as Nephrite helped him up.

Luna eyes scanned the betas once last time before she turned around and walked out the restaurant. Tires screeched as the van drove far into the distance.

"Let's go. We need to heal you." Zoisite said as he ran ahead to scout.

0-0-0-0

Serenity laid motionless on her bed. She was pale as a sheet of paper. Her breathing had slowed. Her fever was down but not gone. She was still warm.

"Everyone out." Mina barked as she entered the room.

Everyone filled out the room.

"Go home Rei."

Ever ready to retort, swallowed her words as Artemis only shook his head. Rei looked at Mina then at Serenity with slight tears building in her eyes. She nodded and turned around leaving the room.

Mina heard the door close and finally stepped towards Serenity. For the first time in centuries, she allowed herself to cry. She was very scared. And Serenity was still in danger. She took a breath to calm herself and tried to think of a way to reach Serenity's conscience.

" _I saved your mother once."_

" _Really? By what papa?"_

 _He laughed. Deep and hearty it was._

" _She was poisoned. I almost lost her. I was able to connect with her through our link. It was draining on the both of us. But I was able to save her."_

 _He looked down only to see her eyes sparkling with awe._

" _You are a hero, papa!" She grinned._

 _He laughed as he hugged his daughter._

" _There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and your mother, sunshine."_

Mina's eyes widen with an idea. She pressed two fingers to Serenity's forehead and watched as the crescent moon flashed. She did the same to herself and closed her eyes.

0-0-0-0

Rei sighed heavily as she sat on the sofa with Artemis next to her. Both staring at the fire.

A loud gasp alerted Artemis to trouble. He quickly got up, running to the kitchen only to find Luna surrounded by water splashed on the floor along with broken glass and her crescent moon flaring.

0-0-0-0

"What's -" Rei's hand went to her mouth as she gasp, seeing Luna's crescent moon.

" _Only the Mau have crescent moons. Mostly the women of their race. Those born to the Royal family are silver and shine brighter while everyone else's is yellow and slightly dimmer."_

"You're – you're," Rei's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed.

"Rei!" Lita slightly yelled in worry as she caught her before she fell completely on the floor.

"Mama Luna?" Ami asked softly with slight fear.

Luna ran to the room where she witnessed the two last of the royal family connected through their birthright.


	17. Chapter 16 - Slight Explanations

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Slight Explanations

" _It's not what you do for your children, but what you have taught them to do for themselves, that will make then successful human beings." - Ann Landers_

Rei paced in her room. Jadeite could swear that he could see the hole she was starting to make from all the pacing. She wouldn't tell him what had her riled up. She even went as far as to block him from her mind. It made it feel empty and cold. He really tried to ignore her insistent pacing but he could no longer stand by and watch.

He stood a good paces back and watched as she muttered to herself, looking down at their carpet and braced himself as she slammed into him. Startled by the action she lost balance. His strong arms grabbed her by her waist and held her steady.

His blue eyes captivating her to forget her momentary distress. His eyes reminded her of the ocean shores. So calm and inviting.

"Rei."

Only her name. That was all it took for her to frown and the memory of last week came rushing back. She pushed him. Taking a step back she began her pacing again. This time Jadeite wouldn't have it. He grabbed her arm to halt her. She didn't turn around.

"Rei." He tried again.

Rei took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"What?"

No more words were exchanged. She knew what he needed to hear. But she couldn't tell him. Or anyone for that matter. She couldn't even comprehend the volume of this secret. It would shake the very foundation of the underworld. It could put her in grave danger. All of them.

She shook her head. No. She couldn't and wouldn't let that happened. Jadeite worried blue eyes look at her hand as she made a fist. She was asked to be a part of their world for a reason. Mina saw something in her that maybe no one else did. She was hurt, sure. But she couldn't… not even…

She turned around. Violet eyes ignited in determination.

"I'm fine, Jed."

Jadeite wasn't convinced. No one bit. He actually gave up. He couldn't put up with this silence. He let go of her arm and walked out their room. Rei flinched as the door slightly slammed from his departure.

"I'm sorry." She said to the empty void now in her heart.

0-0-0-0

Endymion had been on edge for a week. Rei wouldn't tell him anything and Beryl was so devastated from his broken promise, he felt terrible. His study was a complete mess. He was going insane inside his study. Like a caged animal, pacing back and forth, here and there in his study.

A knock at his door alerted him, snapping him from his own nightmare. His heart roaring to find her. But where would her start to look?

"Come in." He said with a clear of his throat.

"You got a moment?" Asked Zoisite.

"Sure."

Endymion relaxed slightly. A distraction. That's all he needed.

"Endymion… I…"

Zoisite was at a loss for words. He really didn't know where to begin.

"Just say what's on your mind Zoi."

Endymion smiled in reassurance. He was his best friend. There was no need to hide anything. Or sugarcoat it.

"Remember the base you asked us to retrieve information from?"

Endymion nodded.

"The guys and I, left a crucial part of the mission out."

Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"You see… we didn't _intentionally_ lose the information… someone got there before we did… or rather… took us out while we were there."

His voice grew smaller and smaller as he got to the end of his sentence.

It was the longest minute of his life as Endymion just stared at Zoisite with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say that _my_ betas. The men I _trust_ to _protect_ my sister got bested by an _inferior_ being?"

Zoisite shut his eyes tight as his voice grew. A little more and he would have snarled at him. Foaming at the mouth and all. Zoisite combed his hair with his hand in slight fear.

"Who?"

"Um… well you see… we uh…"

"Who, Zoi?"

Zoisite swallowed hard.

"Three women who were at the restaurant."

Endymion's face was clear of confusion. He didn't understand at all.

"And we feel… a strong connection to them."

This time Zoisite combed his hair with slight frustration. Licking his lips as he tried to focus.

Something in Endymion snapped as his heart broke.

' _Please don't tell me one of them is Serenity…'_

"Wait." Endymion shook his head and smiled wryly. "Three women… they were at the labs? Why would they want…"

For the past week he had been trying very hard to put her face in his memory. He knew she looked familiar to him. From where, he did not know. Her long curly purple hair. Her purple eyes. The elegance and grace that she held herself. He just knew her. He was sure of it.

A snap of his fingers made Zoisite flinch as Endymion finally looked at him. Like a maniac.

"Gaia, guide us… it cant be…"

"What cant be?" Zoisite asked with suspicion. His stance tense.

Endymion ran out the room and quickly transforming into his wolf form. He ran towards the forest and into the city.

0-0-0-0

Andrew walked into Serenity's office. He needed a break from the tense atmosphere within the Mau household. He volunteered to take over Serenity's projects to distract himself. He opened the drawer and took out her agenda to look at her schedule. He sweat dropped as he started at her agenda. She was full to the brim with meetings and many projects to update on. The agenda fell from his hands and landed on the desk with a soft thud. He shook his head and laughed.

"She loves to be stressed."

He opened the drawer on the other side of the grand seat and whistled at the organization in which she had her projects. It made it easier for him to look for a name and the project. Taking a seat and a pencil, he began to look at the project and what was expected before making small adjustments on a new clear parchment.

"Come in." He yelled slightly at the knock on the door.

"May I help you?" He asked without looking up.

"Is Serenity here?"

Andrew shook his head as he slowly looked up. A smile ready to greet his guest.

0-0-0-0

Mina gasped, dropping her cup of water. Another strike as it appeared before her. Gold the color. She grunted in annoyance as she glared at the string.

' _Dammit Andrew.'_

"Everything ok, Mina?" Asked Lita.

Mina only nodded. She was fine. She was always fine. But with the new developing powers, Lita grew more and more worried for her. She wasn't an Akashan where they get their powers with full force. Theirs didn't appear for years. Sometimes not at all. Like Serenity. Her powers still a mystery. She could only transform and that was it.

"I'm fine Lita. Stop staring at me like that." Mina snapped at Lita.

"I'm sorry that I care so much. Shit."

Lita decided to walk away. She didn't want to hear Mina's bullshit. At least Ami or Serenity or even Luna and Artemis wouldn't treat her like that.

She sat on the couch and leaned back. Her head resting looking up at the sky like wallpaper on the ceiling. All the tension in the air made her forget about the man from a week ago. She closed her eyes and her heart would start to beat faster. Her blood would rush, creating adrenaline. Her veins were scream to taste him.

"Ow!" She hissed as her fangs came out, slicing her gun and part of her upper lip.

"You ok?" Asked Artemis as he entered the room.

"Yeah. You?" She asked as she wiped her blood with her wrist.

"Worried. Serenity seems devastated."

Lita nodded.

"It was a hard blow what Rei said to her. But we should have told Rei sooner, papa."

Artemis only nodded. "It wasn't my call. I don't make the decisions here, Lita. I may be her Maumate but women are the leaders of our group. Besides, she outranks me as well. She was a scout and advisor to the royal family. Secrecy is part of her job. Protecting the royal family until the last dying breath is her job." Artemis looked at the wall with sadness. "We come in second. It's the life of someone such as her."

Lita frowned. "What do you mean someone like her?"

"Luna isn't an ordinary Mau, Lita."

Lita tilted her head to side as Artemis looked at Lita with pride.

"Luna is royalty."

Lita was so confused.

"And? Our coven has royals as well. I don't understand."

Artemis shook his head.

"Luna is _the_ royal." Artemis turned to Lita. "Luna is the younger sister of our beloved queen Selenia. Making her _aunt_ of Mina and Serenity. Legitimately. By blood."

Lita got up so fast from the sofa in shock, she almost lost balance. Artemis smiled.

"Then – Then your people, have hope! They have a queen and -"

Artemis shook his head. Cutting her sentence short.

"Luna forsworn the crown to become a scout and advisor to her only sister."

Lita frowned.

Artemis looked at the empty hearth.

"When she married me. She forsworn it because… her mother made her. I wasn't worthy, even if we were meant to be… she gave up the crown for me." Artemis whispered in the end.

Lita hands went to her lips as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I am but a simple servant to the crown. Even enrolling with the army wasn't enough to make me worthy. Our strings tied together and it wasn't enough. I worked hard to rise quickly in ranks within the army and it still wasn't enough. So she forsworn it. Seeing that no matter what I did, it wasn't enough to make me stay near her, her mother gave her the ultimatum. I was there when she accepted without hesitation."

Artemis smiled as tears spilled from his blue eyes.

"So it was natural what she did when she took the mantle to take care of Mina and Serenity. I didn't speak against it. I couldn't. It's the least I could do. Men in our race do have a voice, don't get me wrong. But for me… I am best suited to stay in the background then try to mend something I cannot fix. And seeing how she struggles… I cant…"

Lita hugged Artemis as more tears fell. She was also crying. She couldn't handle so much heart break. It was making her sick.

0-0-0-0

Purple eyes looked at the mirror for the up tenth time. Waiting for the reply.

"Finally." She whispered with impatience as the grand mirror swirl and showed cat like eyes staring at her with happiness.

"Hello, pumpkin. How are you? How are things?"

"Hello mother. I am fine. Everything is good and in progress. We need some new Intel on things."

Nehelenia tilted her head to side in confusion making Hotaru sigh.

"Sorry mother. I meant information. Intel is just another word. You need to get into the modern times."

Nehelenia frowned. "I will do as I please, young lady. I am your mother. I don't care where the planet goes. You speak to me in our time."

Hotaru bowed. "Apologies mother."

"Now." Her cat eyes scanned the grand table for any new information from the bunch of papers scattered.

"Mother?"

Nehelenia hummed in response.

"Is that a picture of my father?"

Nehelenia looked at Hotaru staring behind her and at her desk. The picture of her father, that looked just like her except for the hair color sat at her desk. Nehelenia picked it up and softly touched his face. She walked towards the mirror. Giving it a kiss she used her powers to make it appear in front of Hotaru.

"I mean to give it to you before you left… I guess it slipped my mind."

Hotaru stared at the picture. She could see their resemblance. His eyes, his jaw. His nose. She could see herself in him.

"You also act like him." Nehelenia said with a whisper.

Hotaru, startled looked at her mother as she stared at her with such tenderness. It made her miss home even more.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Hotaru smiled as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I love you too, mommy."

Nehelenia chuckled as her eyes closed.

A knock interrupted their tender moment as they both looked at the door.

"Come in." Said Hotaru.

"Princess, something has come up with Luna. She wishes to meet with us." Trista announced as she entered the room with a bow.

"I will send you any new information that I have gathered. Keep me informed." Nehelenia said as she looked at Trista.

"Yes. mother." Hotaru bowed and blinked her eyes rapidly for the tears to dry before they fell.

"Good day, Your Highness." Trista bowed to Nehelenia.

"You are well, Trista." Nehelenia addressed.

The mirror swirl and went back to showing Hotaru's reflection.

"What's that?" Trista ask with a nod of her head. Her chin pointing to the portrait in Hotaru's arms.

Instead of telling her, she showed the picture to Trista with a smile.

No words were exchanged as Trista understood. She was happy that the queen gave her something regarding her father. She was finally starting to heal. But she knew, Nehelenia will not heal completely until the person responsible was dead and his head on a platter, delivered to her to destroy herself.

0-0-0-0

Andrew stood from his chair but he wouldn't advance. He was a blow fish. His mouth would open and close without a word coming out. But how could he?

"Is everything ok?"

Her voice, soft. Her skin, glowing. Her eyes had her own sun. Her hair pulled back in a high tight bun adorned with a red bow giving him a chance to admire the beauty of her face. Lovely red lips, with very light, nude makeup. She was a princess in her own right.

"Hello?"

Andrew shook his head.

"N – No. S – S-Serenity, i-isn't-in." He cleared his throat after his stutter.

She giggled. It was the most magnificent sound he had heard his whole life! His smile turned into a grin.

"My name is Andrew. What's yours?" He introduced with more confidence. As long as a woman laughed, he felt better about approaching them.

"Avery." She said as she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful gem like you." He said as he shook her hand.

She only laughed as she blushed.

"Now then, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the sorta long chapter there. Things will get intense from here on out. Well... sorta! Stay tuned!

Much Love,

SerenityxGarrus


	18. Chapter 17 - Give Me This

**I do not own any Sailor Moon stuff.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Give Me This

" _Don't gain the world and lose your soul, wisdom is better than silver or gold." - Bob Marley_

"Is this all?" Hotaru asked as she stared at Luna.

"Yes. Think you can help us out?" Luna passed the manila folder across the table to Hotaru.

Luna and Artemis took turns explaining what Ami and Michelle found within their findings after much analyzing the data and creating theories. Hotaru passed the folder to Trista without looking at it.

"Alright. We will help. This is indeed a great find." Said an impressed Hotaru.

"I can work with Ami and Michelle. We should be working together from now on." Added Trista as she closed the folder.

"So you have thought of our offer?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. Besides, we are obligated to help and Serenity is just an amazing woman. I really don't want anything to happen to her. So i'm in." Trista nodded.

"Me too." Hotaru nodded as well.

It took the two weeks of them working together with Serenity to really appreciate her. She was funny, smart and very charming once you get to know her. She brings light and life into one person that you want to protect her and not think twice.

Luna and Artemis nodded. Of course, they don't know why they are protecting Serenity but they will always welcome the help. Artemis passed them a mini computer with the last two planet symbols of Saturn and Pluto.

"You will need to train but we welcome any input to help us out as a group." Artemis smiled.

"We will be delighted too." Trista added.

"There is just one more thing." Luna interjected.

"And what's that?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Luna just smiled.

0-0-0-0

It was Friday. Almost another week gone that Serenity had to gain strength and find determination to forget the whole ordeal and move on. She still didn't know what really happened. And Mina even threatened her not to remember. The journey to find her conscience was a trip Mina didn't want to take. And what Rei said hurt her more than any physical harm could ever do.

She took a breath as she stood in front of the oaken door to the meeting office. She called in everyone. And she meant _everyone_. Including Trista and Hotaru. They agreed to be scouts to her court and Serenity decided that there were enough secrets within all of them that needed to be aired out. As long as no one else knew. That was all well and good.

"Ok. Here we go."

She opened the doors and was sadden to see that no one was speaking to each other. Everyone looking at the manila folders in front of them. Pretending to read the words that at the moment just seemed a jumbled mess.

"Just stop."

They closed their folders and stood, bowing as she entered the room. She pushed her chair out of her way, deciding to stand for this.

"Last week I was attacked."

"What?!" Said Hotaru.

"By whom?" Trista added.

Serenity shook her head. Folding her arms she waited until Hotaru and Trista were ready to listen.

"You were not informed because you and I are not linked."

Hotaru and Trista started at everyone confused before allowing Serenity to continue.

Serenity sighed.

"It was kept secret by Mama Luna because she… was only trying to protect her family. And protect the crown."

Serenity stared at everyone as they all looked at the table.

"Mama Luna, Papa Artemis, Kakyuu, Berdie, Andrew, Michelle, Amara, Mina and I are Mau's."

Hotaru and Trista gasped as Rei only balled her hands into fists.

"Our people, as you know were massacred. Luna managed to save us both and Artemis. Michelle and Amara along with the Priestess, Kakyuu and Berdie managed to escape and somehow we all found each other. Mina found Andrew barely alive." Serenity swallowed as she tried to recall the stories Luna told her since she was a child.

"I was a newborn cub so I don't know what _exactly_ happened. For those who want to know why Mina would only speak a few words is because of the tragedy that occurred has shocked her. It rocked her very person and I don't blame her for her cold shoulder. And neither should ether of you because she has done what she could when she could for all of you for my sake."

Serenity had tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at Rei who refused to look at her.

"I am so very sorry, for not telling you any of this. But you have to understand that I was sworn to secrecy." Serenity punched the table in frustration and anger.

"It's not your fault or burden to carry it, Serenity. If anyone should be mad, it's at me." Luna spoke as she addressed everyone within the room.

"I couldn't… say what we were because the underworld would know. And the person who sought to destroy us would make sure none of us exist. So be mad at me for making sure our race survives but don't you dare blame my daughter." Luna spoke with such passion it made Artemis hold her hand. With tears and all she looked at each and everyone of the women in the room as the all had tears in their eyes.

So many secrets. They hurt after a long time of not knowing. For others it was a relief. For Mina, it was a waste of time.

A sob alerted everyone as Serenity hugged herself and slowly fell to the floor. No one moved as Rei took long strides and hugged Serenity falling with her to the floor.

"I don't blame you, Sere. I promise that I don't. I'm so sorry for calling you all those names and saying what I said. I understand." Rei sobbed. Broken by her words. She wished to take back.

Serenity only shook her head, grabbing a piece of her shirt and holding on to her as she continued to cry.

Now everyone knew why Serenity of all people, hated secrets. It never lead to anywhere good and she had a big one to carry all her life. It was a big way to clear the air and now they could all speak about it without being on thin ice for it.

"But it cannot leave this room."

Everyone stared at Mina as she looked at the goblet in front her.

"This is a secret we all must keep until the time is right."

Mina cut her hand and watched as a few drops of blood went into the goblet. As her blood touched the bottom of the goblet it dissipated and in smoke her name was written. The goblet was passed to Ami and Lita who knew the ritual. Its how they became scouts and sworn to any secret. They then passed it to the priestesses and then to Rei and Serenity. Last Hotaru and Trista.

"This is your promise as a scout. If you feel you cannot hold this secret, then please leave. Know that you will not remember this at all." Mina warned as she watched both of them stare at the goblet.

There was no hesitation as Trista and Hotaru cut their hand and agreed to be a part of this. Now they understood why Serenity was important. The underworld was indeed for a surprise.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait there my wonderful readers. I had writers block for a minute there. I was trying out exercises to get my mind going and it worked. I hoped you enjoyed these three chapters. Told you I would make it up to you!

Lots of Love,

SerenityxGarrus


	19. Chapter 18 - Weak

**Happy 2016 everyone!** I hope you all had amazing holidays ^_^. Its been a while, I know. And I did say that I would start back up after New Years. I apologize if its a few days late. A family member of mine passed away and my writing stopped to be there for my mother and grandmother. Anyhow, I needed a big distraction and school is coming up so I decided to write to see where it takes me. My goal is to finish this story before adding a new one of Sailor Moon I am working on. If you want to know more, go to my page and read the summaries. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter.

-SerenityxGarrus

* * *

Chapter 18: Weak

" _Sometimes you have to allow yourself to be weak in order to grow stronger."_

 _-Gossip Girl_

Luna stood in front of the small altar dedicated to the goddess Selene. She smiled a wistful smile as she began to reminisce of the past with her sister and queen, Selenia. Her ears perked up and bent forward to feel the grass under her fingers. Closing her eyes she concentrated. There was a disturbance in the air. She could feel it.

Her eyes snapped open, transforming quickly she ran into the forest. Feeling the vibrations of another being entering too close to her territory.

She jumped on a tree and waited until he got there.

0-0-0-0

He could smell something ancient about nearby. Sniffing the air, he followed slowly the scent and his midnight eyes caught a shadow a top a tree. He sat under it. Waiting for her to come down.

0-0-0-0

' _Why are you here, prince?'_

Endymion narrowed his wolf like eyes.

' _To get answers.'_

' _To what questions.'_

' _You can start by showing me that I am not dreaming. That the mau race are alive and well.'_

Luna sighed. She leaped until her bare feet touched the grass. Endymion eyes widen as Luna was bare to him. Her long, curly, purple locks obscuring her chest and lower region.

' _If you know the answer then why ask.'_

It was a long moment before Endymion spoke. Shock still in his thoughts.

' _I though -'_

' _We were. Almost. Had I not responded fast. We would have been.'_

' _Why haven't you announced that you are still alive?'_

Luna smiled. She walked in a circle around him. Inspecting him until she was in front of him again.

' _Because we are too few. And they are many. You want to see us extinct this time?'_

Endymion huffed. His nose pointed skywards as he looked at the sky.

' _Our people as well as the Akashan have been dying. We are being outnumbered.'_

' _True. However, I cannot reveal that information yet.'_

Endymion looked at her with a raised brow.

' _Why?!'_

Luna started to walk away. Her long hair hiding her back.

' _You know the why.'_

She looked at him over her shoulder.

' _Turn back, prince. And say nothing about this.'_

' _Lady Luna! Wait!'_

His call came too late as she ran into the darkened forest. He ran after, however, the moment he passed the shadowed line of the forest, he was repelled back by an invisible force. It shocked him as he stood his ground. His nails digging into the soft dirt. He stared dumbfounded at the vast forest.

' _What are you up to?'_

He pondered the question in his mind as he debated in trying again. Deciding against it, he turned around. Looked over his shoulder at the forest one last time, before running home. He had a lot to think about and put pieces together.

0-0-0-0

Rei grunted as she was propelled back by Hotaru's force push. Looking bored as she hovered slightly off ground. She yawned, stretching her arms skywards, getting the kinks out of her bones as they cracked.

"You aren't even breaking a sweat." Rei huffed as she tried to gain air.

Hotaru only smiled. "I'm no good to my people if i'm weak, princess."

Rei growled.

Hotaru raised a brow. "Sometimes, you are going to need to resort to your human self. True, the wolves are a mighty race. But if you use your ace in the hole, how do you plan to defend that which you value most?"

Rei balled her hands into fists as she looked down at the grass. Her words echoing in her mind. She was weak. Compared to Beryl and the others, she was weak.

Her fingernails dug deeper into the palm of her hands. Wanting to spill blood. Her eyes shut tight as tears of frustration were on the brim. She gasped softly as a hand landed gingerly on her shoulder and wave of comfort in a form of a blanket covered her soul. She looked slightly to side to see calm sky blue eyes. A smile so sweet. It made her insecurities disappear.

' _It's ok to feel weak, Spitfire. Sometimes being weak is one's greatest power."_

Rei nodded. A smile replaced her growing frown as she turned back to Hotaru.

"You know, Serenity, I have been meaning to ask."

Serenity looked at Hotaru as her arm fell from Rei's shoulder.

"You don't train. What is your power."

Serenity paused a moment.

' _What is my power?'_

She shook her head and shrugged.

"I see," said Hotaru with a pensive thought. "Want to find out?"

Rei looked at Serenity then back at Hotaru. Something told her it was a bad idea.

"Maybe not, Hotaru."

"It's important that we know, Rei. She needs to defend herself."

"Ok," Serenity agreed.

Hotaru took a breath and with her arm stretched outwards, her palm facing Serenity, a ball of energy left her palm. Serenity braced herself for the attack. But in never came.

The ball of energy was propelled back to Hotaru. She was slow to dodge and it hit her full force.

Rei and Serenity coughed as the dust settled.

"I would appreciate it if you kept my sister away from your training," Mina threatened calmly.

Serenity sighed in slight disappointment and annoyance. Hotaru slowly got up. Groaning in the process.

"She has no powers. I just wanted to help," Hotaru defended as she dusted her dress.

"Rei."

Rei appeared next to Mina.

"Continue your training. By the time I come back I will see how far you have come. If i'm not satisfied, I will see you out of the scouts. I won't have weaklings protecting that which I value above anyone."

She didn't even look at Rei as she walked away. She cast a glance in Serenity's way before continuing down the rocky path.

Rei looked at Serenity with a raised brow.

"She isn't joking. But I won't let that happen. Think of it as training to not only protect me but your friends and family. Do good for them." Serenity smiled.

Rei only nodded. Looking at Hotaru, getting ready to fight her again.

"Don't hold back."

Hotaru nodded, "I won't."

0-0-0-0

It was getting close to midnight when Hotaru stopped the training and left the Mau household. She had matters to attend to and to update her mother on progress. Lita reminded her about the packed they made and Trista reassured them that they wouldn't say a word. Though the mirror can see when someone is hiding something, she would think of something.

Serenity went to her quiet place. By the lake with the dim moon above the mountains. She grabbed her harp nearby and lightly pinched the strings, releasing them softly to start a tune.

She was having trouble trying to find a tune that resonated in her heart.

' _What is my power?'_

She did wonder. She could transform into a mau. But even then, it didn't come when she called it. Like with Mina and the others. Her fingers played with the harp. No tune was being played.

' _Am I weak?'_

Her mind wandered to the many times she wanted to train. But it never happened. Luna or Mina would always stop her or the others from training her. How was she suppose to protect herself if she didn't know how?

Serenity sighed deeply. It was sad and disappointing.

"My. What a sigh."

Serenity jumped as she got up in a hurry, dropping her harp.

"Sorry."

Endymion apologized with one hand rubbing his neck and the other on his hip, laughing slightly.

"Endymion! What are you doing here?!" She slightly raised her voice at him.

"I was walking around when I found this place." He looked at the horizon. "It… called to me. If that makes any sense."

Serenity nodded. Knowing the feeling.

"Anyway, the better question is, what are you doing here?" Endymion shook his head and looked at her with a lopsided smile.

Serenity blushed. "I needed some air. I come here, sometimes." She bent to sit on the grass and grab her harp, placing it on her lap.

Endymion joined her looking at the lake. The way it shined.

"You shouldn't be here alone."

"Neither should you."

Endymion closed his eyes as he smiled.

"I can take care of myself."

He turned to her. His eyes scanning her up and down trying to read her.

"I can too." She whispered.

"That doesn't sound reassuring," he said with a raised brow.

Serenity huffed. Balling her free hand in a fist. Sensing the tension rising Endymion looked away from her and started to pick the grass.

"I didn't mean to offend."

Serenity exhaled softly. It wasn't his fault. His words resonated true. She wasn't upset with him but with herself. With Mina and mama Luna for always babying her.

"Can I ask you something."

Serenity nodded.

"How do you know Lady Luna?"

Serenity blinked three times as she turned to look at Endymion. He was looking at her. Waiting for an answer. She was unprepared for that kind of question.

"Um… I…"

She stuttered. She tripped on her own thoughts as she tried to give him some kind of explanation. Unbeknownst to her, leaving her mind open to the others.

0-0-0-0

Lita was eating some soup she had made when a flash crossed her mind. She got up from her chair and ran out the house.

"Did you feel it too?" Amy asked Lita as she caught up beside her.

Lita nodded.

0-0-0-0

Before Serenity could utter a word, Endymion disappeared from beside her and was a few feet away.

' _Sere, you ok?'_ Lita asked her as she stood behind her.

Serenity shook her head to gather her thoughts.

' _Yeah.'_

"You should leave, Prince." Amy told the Endymion.

Endymion nodded.

"You shouldn't leave her alone." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Wait!"

Endymion stopped and turned as Serenity approached him.

"Luna is my friend. Why do you ask?"

Endymion cocked his head slightly.

' _Maybe she doesn't know?_

"Just a wonder. I saw you two together a while back. Just wanted to know."

"I… see…"

"Well have a good night, Sere." He said as he walked away from her, waving as he disappeared.

Serenity stood there for the longest time. Lita and Amy worried for her.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Serenity turned with a wide grin. Hands together.

Lita and Amy looked at each then back at her as she grabbed her harp and stood in between them. Shrugging they followed her back into the forest, never seeing midnight eyes watching them from afar in his wolf form.

0-0-0-0

Andrew yawned and stretched as the day began. He went about his morning routine, thinking about the brunette that appeared in Serenity's office a few weeks ago.

" _Now then, what can I do for you?"_

 _Her laughter brought his heart to leap faster. It was fascinating._

" _I came to add a few details to our brand new store." She said as she opened her purse and pulled out a small stack of papers held together by a paperclip._

" _We can do this right now." He said as he rounded the desk, opened the drawer and took out the project that contained their names._

' _Thanks for being organized, Sunshine.' He chuckled softly as he closed the drawer and sending a warmth towards Serenity. Feeling the blanket of comfort back at him he sat in the chair, gesturing for Avery to sit so they could work together._

" _So, what do you do?"_

 _Avery smiled as she placed her purse on the seat next to her._

" _I am a fashion designer." She winked at him. "What i'm wearing is my brand." She said she leaned back a bit for him to see._

 _His eyes roamed her body and back to her golden eyes. Like a sunset was within them. They were beautiful._

" _Is there any hope for your brand to be for men?"_

 _She crossed her arms with a finger to her chin, thinking._

" _Not unless you want to model for me."_

 _He smirked._

" _Give me a place and time."_

 _She giggled._

He was in cloud nine, not seeing Lita until it was too late.

"Oy!" Lita called to him as she snapped her fingers. "You alright?" She asked him as he shook her head and blinked multiple times.

"Oh i'm great!" He said with a grin.

Lita raised an eyebrow but smiled nevertheless. Seeing happiness always made her feel better.

"So what are your plans today?" Andrew asked Lita as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" He asked as he raised his mug.

Lita nodded as she sat on the chair in the kitchen.

"Going to work. I have these new recipes I want to try and add to my menu for the holidays." She said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"They are going to be great, buttercup. You'll see. There ain't no one in this earth that doesn't love your cooking."

Lita laughed as she smacked his arm lightly.

"Flirt."

Andrew placed the cup in front of her and sat next to her. Both grabbing something sweet to eat to accompany their coffee.

"What about you?" Lita asked as she dipped a croissant into her coffee.

"Mama Luna wants me to go with her to see these other mau's that were part of our pride. They were important nobles. Its nice to see where the others are hiding.

Lita nodded as she swallowed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, have you seen Kakyuu and Birdie?"

Andrew shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why?"

"I just thought that after that meeting we had, they just… disappeared."

"Do you think they are in any danger?"

Lita started at her coffee. Seeing her reflection within it.

"I don't know. I just wondered where they were. No one has mentioned them so…"

"Well they are the priests to our pride. As far as Mama Luna has told me they have very important roles."

Lita hummed in response.

"Hey you two."

Andrew and Lita turned and smiled as Michelle came into the kitchen.

"By the goddess Selene but you're alive!" Andrew waved his hands dramatically.

"Oh hush!" Michelle giggled. "It was only for a few days!"

"Psh. You two were gone forever!"

"Well, I need some time from everything." Came Amara's voice as she kissed Michelle on her cheek.

"Could have bought me a ticket to Paris and I would be picking up women by now." Andrew winked and took a sip of his coffee.

Amara laughed. "The only women I see is the one in your mind." She winked.

Andrew spew his coffee and coughed.

"ANDREW!" Lita and Michelle shrieked.

"That's -"

"Classified." Amara smirked.

"You shouldn't read people's mind my love. We talked about this." Michelle said as she grabbed a towel to wipe the table.

"You can read minds?" Lita asked as she started to clean to the table.

"I can. It's one of my gifts." Amara said with her arms crossed and her nose pointed up.

Lita gasped loudly as a realization hit her.

"YOU HAVEN'T READ MY MIND HAVE YOU?!"

Amara laughed at the comical way she shrieked at her. Waving her hand she replied, "No. Somehow you and Amy are unreadable."

Lita calmed and raised a brow.

"Actually I cant read Trista or Hotaru either. It's been bugging me for a while." Said Amara with her arms crossed and a finger under her chin.

"Can you read Rei?" Asked Andrew.

"Yeah. Though I do give her credit. She blocks me. She has been trained to block or hide her thoughts and only opens her mind to whomever she wants to open it to.

"Maybe sometime, you can help me train Lita. Not today. I'm busy today with Papa Artemis and Mina."

Lita nodded. "It would be valuable to know what the Akashan are thinking sometimes. Especially concerning their coven."

"Agreed."

"Well I have to go now. See you girls later." Said Andrew as he placed his cup in the sink. He gave each one a kiss on their cheeks and left outside, meeting with Luna at a restaurant in Dallas.

"I should get going too. I would like to get this menu out before the holidays." Lita said as she hugged Michelle and Amara.

"Mind if I come?" Asked Michelle.

"Sure." Lita said with a smile.

Kissing Amara she left with Lita. Amara only pensive on the subject regarding the Akashan.

"Ready?"

Amara nodded following Artemis out the door.

0-0-0-0

She couldn't breathe. She held on to his wrist. Her eyes begging him to let her go.

"We are sorry you majesty. We will try harder. Please. Have Mercy."

His amethyst eyes looked at the man bowing at him. He snarled and threw the woman at him. He caught her and fell to his knees holding her tight to his chest as she gasped for air.

"Let this be the last time."

"Yes, your grace."

He left, his cape swishing, moving like he did as he walked down the hall.

"An? You ok?"

She continued to cough, nodding. Tears ran down her green cheeks.

"I didn't mean to fail Allen." She sobbed. "Why am I not strong enough?!" She cried on his chest.

"Don't worry An, my sweet." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I know you can do it."

"He's getting impatient." She sniffed.

His hands went to her back to hold her tight. Head resting on top of hers.

"I believe in you. Lets try again, yeah?"

He felt her nod.

* * *

As always I don't own Sailor Moon only my little made up plot. ^_^ I want to thank my readers for your continued support. Those who are following this story, me and have favorite it. Also my reviewers. Thank you so much and happy 2016! Lots of hugs!

-SerenityxGarrus


	20. Chapter 19 - Fear

Chapter Nineteen: Fear

 _The only thing we have to fear is fear itself._

 _\- Franklin D. Roosevelt_

Everyone had a long day. Lita came home very happy that the staff enjoyed her new menu for the holidays. Michelle continued to ramble of new ideas to get her menu off to a great start. She even threw out a plan where she would perform at whatever restaurant she wanted as a way to attract more people.

"Sounds like a great idea. I think we should go with that. What restaurant though?" Lita asked in thought as she placed her jacket on a coat hanger and placed it inside the closet.

"How about here in Houston?" Michelle answered as she too placed her coat into the closet.

"I think that is a great idea. And it's coming together nicely. We should talk to Sere about helping us decorate." Lita suggested as they both walked into the living room.

"I can help!" Serenity said with glee as they come into view. "Wait, what am I doing?"

Lita and Michelle giggled.

"Everyone loved my new menu. Michelle thought about putting on a show exclusively for me and for the menu to get a good start. I was thinking if you would come up with a fantastic theme for it."

Serenity grinned, nodding enthusiastically about it all.

"I would love to, Cookie Monster!" Serenity giggled.

The door opened again and the trio looked at the newcomer only to flinch as the door slammed shut.

"I can't believe this! Why would - ugh!" Said Amara with a slight snarl.

"What happened?" Asked a concerned Michelle as she went to grasp Amara's arm to calm her down.

"It seems some of our nobles are refusing to… help and are refusing the alliance that Luna has worked hard on creating." Artemis filled in as he closed the door of the closet after placing his coat in a coat hanger.

Serenity sighed softly and turned around slightly hunched and walking away towards her room. It was always business, never fun or a moment to just laugh. She was growing tired of the talks about the nobles in their pride and what not. She sat on her bed with a defeated sigh she grabbed her book from under her pillow and began to opening it, flipping it to the page she last left off, when the door creaked closed.

"Something wrong?" asked Lita with a smile.

Serenity only looked at the words on the page. She couldn't make out any of the words. Everything a jumbled mess. She blinked and felt the hot trail of a tear falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry, princess." Said Lita as she sat next to Serenity and wrapped her in her arms to hug her.

"I'm so tired of this war. Cant things go back to normal?" Serenity whispered.

Lita only stroked her hair softly as she too thought of her question.

' _Will things ever go back to normal? What is normal?'_

0-0-0-0

Mina landed on her feet as she had done many times to land quietly. Irritated the past few days, she took to training. Losing balance after swinging behind her, she fell while cursing. She hadn't felt the same for some time. Hands balling into fists as his ice blue eyes wouldn't leave her be. His silver hair shining brighter than the moon. His arms, toned and ready to fight.

She shook her head and growled as she got back up on her feet and continued to practice combat.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Amy.

Mina only nodded. It was fine to train with others. It helped to know how to fight the enemies as a pair and they could confuse them by many tactics one can do with another.

Amy got in front of her and got into her fighting stance. Mina rushed her, Amy leaping away on time and able to deliver a kick to her back. By now Mina knew how to deflect Amy's attack but tonight proved something was wrong because Amy landed the blow and Mina flew to the other side of the field with a thud onto a tree.

"Mina!" Amy cried out in regret and ran to see if she was alright.

Mina only held up her hand for Amy to stop.

"I'm alright."

"Is something wrong?"

Mina shook her head.

"I'm tired. It is probably wise for me to sleep. Thank you."

Amy only nodded. Understanding that for many of them it had been a long day and for others had troubled thoughts, such as hers.

Green eyes like the leaves of the tree in front of her how they softly rustled from the wind. She did wonder… what was it like to fall in love with the golden haired wolf as she sat on a stump and looked at the stars.

0-0-0-0

"Have you seen my brother?" asked Rei as she entered her room.

Jadeite only shook his head. He was deep in concentration with his laptop as he sipped a cup of coffee. Rei sighed. She could feel the cold shoulder he was giving her.

"Jed."

Jadeite looked up. Glasses sat atop his nose, sleeves on his button up shirt were folded to his elbows and the top four buttons undone showing his muscular chest to her.

Rei swallowed. He was so sexy the way he sat on his chair at the small round table with a leg atop the other looking professional. She blushed scarlet as her mind wandered to other activities she would rather do with him.

"Did you need something, Rei?"

Every dirty thought froze in place at the tone of his voice. It was distant and cold. Rei only blinked rapidly trying to remember what she was going to say.

"If not, I have a lot of work to do." He said going back to staring at the screen of his laptop.

Light reflecting his glasses obscuring his beautiful face. Rei couldn't take it anymore. She was putting her foot down. And she did, gaining his attention as he looked at her with a frown.

"I'm done with your cold shoulder. Don't you trust me?"

Jadeite narrowed his eyes as he took off his glasses and got up, placing them on top his laptop's keyboard. He took three steps forward and crossed his arms. He had no time for games. He had it with Rei's secrets. He was her husband, third in command of his prince's betas and if goddess forbid the worse happened this his prince, he was next in line to rule with his wife as she was the daughter of their king and queen.

"Rei you and I both know why I am giving you the cold shoulder. You have never blocked me before and you always told me everything." He nodded towards her. "Why the change? And don't think for a second I forgot about the introduction with Serenity when I first met her. The shock was ridden all over her face! How could you not tell her you. Are. Married?!"

Fire stirred within Rei as he raised his voice. He knew she disliked being talked down to. But she also knew that he was hurt. She would be too if the roles were flipped. Secrets were never good. But what could she do? Or say for that matter. She couldn't tell him. Not him not anyone.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell Serenity about us. She was going to find out at some point. I -" She sighed. She didn't know why she didn't tell Serenity. It was just something that never came up.

"Look Rei, I don't know what is going on with you but I do know I have a lot of work to do, so…"

"I don't want us to be this way Jed. You have to trust me, I… I'm not hiding something bad. But I was asked to hide it. To keep it secret. In time you will know. Please. You have secrets from your friends, don't you?"

Jed sighed deeply. She was right. He had some secrets that he never shared with her. She didn't need to know about the others past or things they did when they were younger. It wasn't his place. Rei however was different. He told her everything about himself, his family anything that had to do with himself she knew.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to -"

"Me telling you everything. I know love."

Jadeite smiled. He finally calmed down. It wasn't what he wanted but he really hated to be distant from her. She was everything to him. It was like a part of him died out.

He closed the distance between them. She smiled closing her eyes as his hand went to her chin and brought her face closer to his. He marveled at her face. How soft it was in his hand. His lips touched hers and she melted in his arms.

Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked towards their bed. The embers of their chimney burned bright that night.

0-0-0-0

Serenity sighed deeply. She had to go to work. Her employees were already spreading rumors that she was sick with a deadly disease. She stepped into her tower's first floor and was immediately greeted by Naru, her receptionist.

"Morning Ms. Serenity!" Naru said out of breath.

"Good morning, Naru. Is everything alright? Do you need water?" Asked Serenity as she dropped her suitcase and attended to Naru.

Naru shook her head, "No. There is a man who is waiting for you. He wouldn't wait and is in your office!"

Serenity saw fear for her safety. For any who crossed his path.

"OK. Calm down OK. I will inform my secretary of my schedule. Not to worry. Tell security to stand down."

"But -"

"I got this, Naru. Everything is fine. I will deal with it. Let's not make our guest more comfortable than he already is, yeah?"

Serenity smiled reassuringly. Naru nodded still with her heart beating rapidly. She grabbed her radio from her belt and radioed in to the security team to stand down.

Serenity grabbed her suitcase and headed to the elevator. Once inside she took a breath.

' _Mama Luna, Papa Artemis, I need you at work.'_

' _On our way.'_

She debated whether or not to call everyone else but she decided last minute to leave them where they were. They were busy attending to their things and the more she thought about the closer the date to Endymion's wedding was the sadder she would get. Everything was very confusing.

The door of the elevators opened. She walked passed and smiled sadly as Kakyuu was not there to greet her. She did wonder where Berdie and Kakyuu went. Where did Luna tell them to go. They have been gone ever since Hotaru and Trista were allowed into her secret group.

Deep in thought she didn't even notice that she entered her office until the door slammed shut behind her. She turned with a frown.

' _Am I going crazy? I know I didn't shut the door.'_

"Did I frighten you?"

Serenity dropped her suitcase and turned around quickly. His voice send a chill down her spine and knew that this time, she was cornered and had nowhere to go.

0-0-0-0

Endymion howled as Nephrite relayed the story of his almost conquest in which ended in disaster. Knee slapped and everything and he cackled along with Malachite and Zoisite.

"Oh man!" Endymion tried to breathe, "That was worse than a _disaster!_ "

"I'll say," said Zoisite as he wiped the tears that continued to fall.

Nephrite sighed heavily.

"Cheer up pal!" Malachite slapped Nephrite's back.

Nephrite scowled at him as he jerked slightly.

"I know, I know. Not the last but still. The embarrassment that I will have this memory that we _both_ will." Nephrite shook head. Staring at his ice cold coke in front of him as a familiar face appeared in the ripples of the drink.

He shook his head. Malachite, Endymion and Zoisite caught his sadness in his green eyes. The trio looked at each other before looking in separate ways. They knew that feeling well.

Endymion wondered what Serenity was doing. He didn't know if he should call her to invite her to lunch. To " _discuss"_ the project of his soon to be wife.

That bit made Endymion question everything. He looked at his watch and just knew that time was going fast. The date for him to be married was approaching and he didn't know if he should just cancel it. He hated seeing the look of sadness in Beryl's eyes. She did love him but did he? Did he care for her like she did him? Well of course he did. But even then, he wouldn't give that which she wanted most. A family. He didn't know if he was even ready to be a father and neither if he was ready to actually be committed to someone. He did care but was that enough? That wasn't love… was it? Was that enough to merit marriage?

He looked at the horizon. The morning sun rose above some far away clouds and instantly was reminded of his parents. They way they looked at each other. Full of love and support. He wanted that. His father would die for his mother. So he begged the question for the thousandth time. Would he die for Beryl?

"I can see something is bothering you Endymion. Care to share?" Malachite intruded.

Startled Endymion blinked rapidly and turned to look at his friends.

"It's about the wedding, isn't it?" Asked Zoisite with a somber look.

Endymion only nodded.

"If you're not ready, we can always push the date back." Suggested Nephrite.

"I see in all your faces the way I have felt for..."

"The blonde partner you are working with to get Beryl her spa." Zoisite nodded in understanding.

"I see her and my heart reaches out. I don't want to let go. Is that love?"

Endymion looked at each of his friends faces to find the answer within them.

"I think I'm going to stop thinking about it and pursue what my heart tells me." Zoisite took a stand.

Endymion smiled. "Do what mom always said huh?"

Zoisite smiled as he pushed the chair back in its place and picked up his cup of tea.

"You are not the only one who just randomly thinks of your parents or Rei with Jadeite. I want to be happy and ever since that mission I cant keep those ocean eyes out of my mind." Zoisite clarified with a defeated sigh. He didn't know where to start. But he had to try.

Nephrite resumed his staring into his tall glass. Malachite just looked past Zoisite to a figure running towards them.

"ENDY!"

Endymion got up quickly and ran towards Rei as she misstep and almost fell.

"Whoa there! Whats wrong?"

"Serenity! I need your help! Please!" Rei begged in tears as her heart was beating practically out of her chest in pure and utter fear.

0-0-0-0

Serenity looked at his nose as a point of not looking at his eyes. She could feel darkness swarming around lightly within him. She never felt like this before. It was hard to describe.

"So it was you on the phone," Her hands shook. She began to bend her fingers to alleviate the tense muscles within her hands.

The man nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said with a smile as he extended his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and smiled. It was to reassure her mind that this was business and everything was going to be fine. Her parents were coming. Everything was going to be alright.

She turned around and picked up her suitcase and walked passed him and around to her desk. Sitting in her chair and unbuttoning her dress jacket, she placed her suitcase next to her feet and opened the drawer and fished out a new folder with blank parchment to start on the designs.

"So, let's-" She looked up to him. Careful to look at his nose. He was standing in front of her. "You can sit you know." She gestured with her hand to the chair in front of her.

"Why don't we sit on the couch?"

Serenity swallowed as she looked at the folder and nodded.

"Sure. Why not."

She got up and made sure to keep distance between them as she quickly walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for him to sit in front of her.

She shut her eyes tight as he sat next to her. For the first time in a long time she regretted not having to call everyone to work today.

* * *

I am sorry for the super long wait. I don't know when I will update again. But I want to really thank you, my wonderful readers and reviewers for your continued support. Thank you to those who favorite and are following me and my stories. It means a huge lot. I haven't forgotten and I will finish this story. Thank you all again!

-Much Love, SerenityxGarrus


	21. Chapter 20 - Savin' Me

Hello my readers! Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays)! I meant to post this yesterday as a present to you all but I woke up late.

So I want to first apologize for this chapter being late. I had lost motivation to continue writing and had a very bad writers block. I don't really know when I will be able to upload another chapter. I am aiming for New Years Eve as I already started to write a chapter but I don't really know. I stare at the page but the scene just doesn't play out right.

And second, there is an uncomfortable scene. I will add this marker ******** for that scene. It will begin like this ******** and end with the same markers. ********

Lastly, thank you so much for the favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Savin' Me**

 _I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

 _And, oh, I scream for you_

 _Come please, I'm callin'_

 _And all I need from you_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin'_

 _I'm fallin' - Nickelback (Savin' Me lyrics)_

Amy was the first to arrive at SeleIr enterprises and the first thing she noticed was the receptionist was not at the door. The second thing she noticed was that the tower was deadlocked. The doors wouldn't opened and she dammed Mina for getting windows that were hard to break even with objects.

Heels clicked on the floor as Lita was next to arrive along with Michelle and Amara. Behind her was Luna and Artemis. Luna freaking out as she got closer.

"What do we do!? Where is Mina?"

"On her way," Amy said as she backed up from the door and looked around for anything that could shatter the door.

"We need to get to the roof," Artemis suggested as he looked around.

"Not with this many witnesses," Luna hissed.

"I could care less of witnesses."

Everyone looked behind them as Endymion and Rei showed up along with their Betas.

"The lycan court will punish you-"

"Lady Luna, I don't care. She is in danger and I will not let her be inside with a lunatic much longer," he lightly snarled at her.

Artemis placed himself between them. His chest puffed out, habit if anyone was threatening the love of his life.

Endymion huffed and walked passed them towards Ami.

"See any weaknesses?" he asked as he was within earshot of her.

Amy shook her head, trying to concentrate at the task at hand. With so many humans around, walking, they couldn't use their powers to jump or climb or teleport on or into the building.

Endymion looked inside the building through the glass door, giving it a quick pull of the handle to see if it would budge. He looked around and indeed, it would cause a commotion and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Mal, check the back. If you find an entrance, let me know."

Malachite nodded and gestured for Zoisite to follow him.

"Jed?" Endymion looked at Jedite with some sort of explanation.

"The walls are infused with magic, that Mina added," answered Lita without looking at him as she nodded in the direction of the other side of the building to Amy.

"It's no use Lita. The only place where there is not magic -" Amy paused as she heard a voice in her head.

' _Is in the rooftop. I am almost there.'_

' _Acknowledged.'_

"The only place with no magic is on the rooftop itself. Which as your advisors have seen, there is no way around without any of these humans bearing witness," Amy explained as she nodded in the direction where Zoisite and Malachite were coming from.

Malachite shook his head at Endymion. His steel grey eyes were annoyed a bit frustrated.

"There has to be a way inside! She can't be alone with him!" Endymion yelled as he turned to Luna and Artemis.

"We can't expose the underworld, prince. That is the law."

Endymion narrowed his eyes, "so long as the rules are protected, she doesn't matter?"

Luna took a step forward. Her red eyes now burning in anger.

"I never said that! But the underworld does not know! It's not suppose to know!" Luna challenged.

"Not know what?" asked Nephrite.

Lita shook her head. It was unbelievable that this was happening. She had to make a choice. A very complicated and very dangerous choice. She took a breath as Amy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You never tempted this before. This is going to be a bit hard," Amy said gentle to her, understanding what the consequences meant after it was done.

Lita nodded, "I trained for this."

Determination burned in her eyes as Ami only nodded and back away from her. Lita ran to Endymion. The betas slow to react as suddenly he vanished.

0-0-0-0

With an 'oof' both Lita and Endymion were inside the building's third floor. Endymion turned to thank Lita when she was unconscious next to him.

"Lita? Are you alright?" he asked as he shook her.

She didn't respond which made him panic. He closed his eyes and heard her heartbeat. Slight relief washed over him that she wasn't dead. He positioned her better on the floor and got up, looking around the building.

His eyes widen as bodies laid littered about down the hallway and towards the elevator. He slowly walked down the hallway, careful to look behind him and to over step on the bodies. He could hear faint heartbeats so at least that was good. Still, it was unsettling to see so many. All helpless.

He reached the elevator, only to curse as when he pressed the button the elevator was shut down. Only way to access it was in Serenity's office. He turned to the right to see the door that lead to the stairs.

Endymion groaned. He was no looking forward to running 15 flight of stairs. But for Serenity's sake, he would go over mountains if it meant to see her safe.

Endymion changed into his wolf form. A mighty black wolf, ran into the door, toppling it down and ran up the stairs.

0-0-0-0

"Ok, so I was thinking for your office -"

"Why don't we take a break?"

Serenity paused on her sketch. He looked as the man took her hand and pulled it to his lips. His cold lips, kissed her skin and in that moment she felt her body shiver in dislike. She pulled her hand away from him with a hesitated giggle. She blew a breath before sitting straight and looking at his nose.

"We've just begun. I have many projects to finish. If you don't want to start on yours, then I can _suggest_ next year," she began as she turned back to the table and began to collect the parchments and place it inside the folder.

The man only smirked.

"What is the rush?"

Serenity froze mid stride of putting the parchments into the folder. His voice was silky and sexy at the same time. He sat closer to her for comfort. She wanted to move away but something wouldn't let her move.

"Let, me go," she whispered as she felt her body move of it's own volition.

She dropped the parchments and the folder onto the table and turned her head. Her eyes trained on his nose but he wouldn't have it. He pulled her to him and slightly leaned back to hold her. His cold hands carefully grabbed her chin and pushed slightly for her to look into his eyes. She couldn't close her eyes as their eyes met.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand softly.

Serenity tried to fight this spell that her body was on. It felt wrong. Something was off. Why wouldn't she move? What kind of magic was this?

The man saw the fear in her eyes. A plead in them. It only made him smile.

"I won't hurt you," he said and placed a kiss on her nose.

Her heart raced. She had never kissed before. And suddenly she felt very afraid. Something was going to be taken from her. Her mind screamed as he lowered his face to hers. Their breaths mingled as she continued to look into his eyes.

 ******** And there is was. His lips claimed her lips in a sudden passionate kiss. His were soft but cold. And wrong. Tears fell as they continued to stare at each other. Her lips kissed him back as he moved his head to better kiss her.

"You taste wonderful," he said breathless as he pulled part from her only for a second.

His lips claimed hers again, this time pushing her to lay on her back as he laid on top of her.

Her soul practically begged, cried, punched, anything for this to stop. The tears wouldn't stop coming and suddenly her soul couldn't take much more of this. A light erupted from her body, blinding the man on top her. ********

0-0-0-0

Endymion was almost there. He slid and hit the wall but he was fine. He continued to run when suddenly something fierce pierced the very fabric of his being making him stop and shut his eyes.

' _ **ENDYMION!'**_

0-0-0-0

Mina landed on top of the rooftop next to the building she needed to get to. The string getting brighter when suddenly it became too bright. It blinded her for a moment. It vanished in an instant and Mina panicked.

' _ **ENDYMION!'**_

"SERENITY!" Mina screamed catching Luna, Artemis, the betas, Ami and Rei's attention.

"Mina!" Ami cried out in relief when suddenly everyone heard Serenity's voice in their head.

Mina changed into her mau form. Her crescent moon shined brightly as she inhaled sharply and opened her mouth. A loud screech caused the windows to shatter in one blow. Humans around screamed in agony and in pure fear.

In that instance Luna felt her hold world shift. She looked at Artemis as he too felt it.

The underworld now knew. And now, no one was safe.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** ONLY THE STORY!

Thank you for reading! Until next time!

Much Love, SerenityxGarrus


End file.
